Fairy Academy : Promise Me
by FireFoxSRB
Summary: A new door has opened for Natsu as he discovers what it means to be a part of Fairy Academy. With him being the newest dragon slayer around, can he handle the pressure? Follow Natsu as he tries to keep his past hidden and start a new. Twist and turns are guaranteed! my first fan fiction, the summary is quite bad! Help me improve, review!
1. Chapter 1: Fire and Ice

- **Hello! This is my first fan fiction! Since English isn't my strong point I would love to get reviews, it will help me further advance and learn how to write more properly.** J

**Chapter 1: Fire and Ice**

* * *

Fairy Academy, located in Magnolia, one of the best schools in the whole country of Fiore. A place where people can educate themselves in any educational program that they wish, including magic. Only the best out of the best students can enter Fairy Academy, which is why most of the students either have achieved something significant before entering or are descendants from powerful families. Many dream of entering Fairy Academy, yet there are still some that don't want to come any closer to it.

* * *

A pink haired boy sighed walking down a path leading to the Fairy Academy, his face showed that he was quite annoyed. Then again he kept a low profile so people didn't bother him.

'Why do I have to go there…?' The pink haired boy thought about it, then he realized why making his look show despair and fear. But then again he didn't want to remember anymore, which is why he tried to calm himself down. Knowing that there were consequences for his actions made him feel like he had been put on a leash. Obeying rules wasn't his strong point, in fact he was known for defying any written rule and achieving things in his own way. But then again the worst part about all of this was that he needed to befriend people, which wasn't something he can do without breaking a sweat.  
'Damn, this uniform is so uncomfortable!' He thought to himself, loosening up the tie he had around his neck. His uniform consisted out of a black blazer, red tie, white shirt and black trousers which gave off a weird sensation to him. In reality this was the first time he had to suit up for anything, which made him even more nervous. The pink hair then again made his own customizations on his uniform, giving it a more 'home feeling' resulting that he now looked like some delinquent. Maybe it did suit his style a little bit, he wasn't used to looking like some old geezer wearing a suit. Untucking his shirt out slightly gave him a more relaxed feeling. Yet before he knew it he was in front of the Academy, his eyes were pretty much starring at disbelief. It was huge! Quite frankly, he was expecting something like this, yet it still was surprising to say the least.

* * *

The pink haired boy quickly regained composure noticing various types of people entering the Academy. Some were huge, some were petite, blondes, a red head… shirtless. Wait, what? His attention was drawn to the black haired boy wearing nothing but his trousers and shoes. You could see his dumbfounded look staring at the boy that wasn't even ashamed to strip like that. He burst into laughter gaining attention from the students around, including the stripping boy. It didn't take long for people to realize why he was laughing, some even started to laugh with him.

"Hey dimwit! What's so funny?" The shirtless boy came closer with an intimidating look on his face, yet the pink haired boy didn't even flinch from that. He was laughing so hard that he couldn't look at his face without bursting into laughter again.  
"Oh… Man you made my day!" His voice still hid a little chuckle along the way, making the shirtless boy quite angry.  
"You lookin' for a fight?!" The black haired boy grabbed the pink by his tie and pulled him closer to his face. Some of the students already started to gossip about Gray and the new student arguing in front of the gates, the rumor spread throughout the Academy in mere minutes catching the attention of the student council that was dispatched to settle the argument.

"Bring it stripper!" The pink haired boy retorted grabbing Gray's wrist with a strong grip as he started to twist his hand. Gray had to release his grip, but in the same moment sent a punch with his other hand. The punch connected with the boy's head making him jump backwards. He licked his own lips checking if Gray's punch didn't do any damage.

"Is that all you've got?" His words made Gray's rage boil up even more. The situation was heating up.

* * *

From a spectators view it felt like a usual day at the Academy, fights were commonly used to test who was the strongest student. For some this was a way of assessing the strength of the new student, while some found pleasure in just watching bloodshed and conflict. Two female students watched as the fight between Gray and the new student escalated even more. To some the two female characters were well known, Lucy and Wendy continued to watch commenting.  
"I can't believe Gray is doing this again!" The blonde spoke up, starring at the two males engaging in battle, her brown eyes followed each blow and each movement that the new student made. Trying to assess his capabilities was very important.  
"Gray found a match for himself." Wendy giggled, Lucy moved her look at the blue haired petite girl which looked like a doll with her uniform. So cute.. She went into a trance before realizing what Wendy said.  
"Found himself a match? What do you mean?" Lucy asked dumbfounded looking back at the fight.  
"You can't tell? Look closely." Wendy pointed out concentrating on the fight before them. Lucy starred at them, watching the fight with all of her attention.

* * *

Gray deflected one of the boys punch and then tried to connect his kick into his ribs which the boy quickly blocked.  
"You aren't half bad! What's your name?" Gray spoke up with a grin as he jumped backwards. The pink haired boy made a wide smile, one of those smiles that showed some of his emotions, Gray could clearly see that he was having fun.

"Natsu, how about you?" Natsu spoke up charging at Gray again, sending a barrage of fists which Gray managed to block with a bit of luck. They came to a stop, blocking each other's punch.  
"Gray, it's nice to meet you!" Gray spoke lowering his body and kicking Natsu up in the air startling most of the spectators. Natsu flew up in the air trying to balance himself midflight which he did without any problems. Looking down at Gray he was forming a bow made out of ice… Wait, what? Natsu clearly saw that, making him chuckle, for him this was great fun. He motioned his hand towards Gray, 'bring it on'. Gray had a grin as he formed a set of frost arrows and started to shoot at Natsu. The crowd around them started to cheer, some students were betting on Gray, which made this feel like a competitive sport.  
"Check mate. There's no way he can dodge in midflight." Lucy spoke up, crossing her arms as she bit her lower lip. She was hopping for this to be more interesting, but Gray was known for not missing his targets. Wendy started to giggle to her words, she could see Natsu's eyes, and the fight was far from over.  
Natsu watched the arrows close in, for a moment he closed his eyes with a grin on his face. Gray was confused, was this how far the new student can go? Pretty much disappointing, but something was wrong. The temperature was starting to heat up. He looked up at Natsu seeing his body covered in flames.  
"A fire mage?" Gray looked at disbelief, he wasn't any ordinary fire mage! Natsu launched himself, using his fire to propel through the air. Like a slingshot aiming at Gray. Dodging his arrows like that, was it even possible? Even Gray could see Natsu's eyes, they were burning with determination. Gray chuckled making an ice shield, Natsu slammed his fist into the shield which cracked slightly. The motion and strength he put into it made a large gust of wind blow in all directions, so much force. Yet the ice shield held up to its name. Natsu took the opportunity to retreat, the fire that surrounded him slowly extinguished, Gray's shield cracked into pieces and melted away. A draw? Was this the end? The spectators remained silent looking at the two mages who were different in every aspect. Fire and Ice, completely opposite. But for them this was the beginning, of everything.

Lucy starred in disbelief, who was this guy? Wendy chuckled for a moment gaining Lucy's attention.  
"Guess he really is a flame-brain like the rumors said." Wendy added, looking back at her blonde friend who couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
"Rumors? What rumors?" She questioned Wendy with curiosity, there were some kind of rumors?  
"Another Dragon Slayer I presume…" Loki appeared without any trace next to Wendy and Lucy which startled them a bit.  
"A fire one at that." Rogue walked by with his hands behind his head, his look never moved from the new dragon slayer. "This will be interesting."  
"Sting will probably throw a tantrum. Guess things will liven up here for once…" Gajeel chuckled from the other side across from the rest of the gang. He then continued to walk towards the school, with a grin visible on his face.

* * *

Natsu and Gray started to laugh at the same time, before this ever began both of them were tense and nervous for various reasons, but now they were relaxed and enjoying themselves. Gray then remembered something very crucial, something that he shouldn't have forgotten!  
"Natsu, run!" Gray raised his voice, confusing Natsu even more. He couldn't quite understand why he should start running. "Erza is coming!"  
Who? Natsu didn't know, but quickly came to the realization seeing a scarlet haired girl wearing armor. Gray froze in place, like a popsicle he couldn't move as if Erza sensed movement like a wild animal. Natsu quickly imitated Gray and stood in the exact same pose like Gray, hopping that she wasn't coming for them. Most of the students started to laugh, seeing Natsu copy Gray. Even they started to laugh but were cut off by Erza's sword that passed right next to them.  
"Care to explain yourself Gray?" Erza spoke in a very hostile voice, making them both sweat.  
"No ma'am!" He knew that he couldn't lie to her, it would be like digging himself a grave.  
"How about you…?" Erza looked at the unfamiliar face, then again to some extent he did resemble somebody, she couldn't put the pieces together.  
"N-n-noo." Natsu could only follow on Gray's example, though either way it wasn't really in their favor.  
"Both of you report to Master Makarov this instance. Or else…" Erza put the tip of her sword under Gray's chin, showing that she wasn't playing around anymore. This action made both Natsu and Gray sprint towards the academy, leaving behind the crowd of students and a very confused Erza, something was very familiar about him. Rumors started to spread, the Seventh Dragon Slayer has entered the Fairy Academy.

* * *

"Natsu Dragneel…" A voice spoke from the shadows, in front of that man stood Gajeel with a serious look on his face. The room around them was fairly old, clearly a part of the Academy that has been abandoned.  
"I'm going to test him myself." Gajeel spoke up turning away from the shadow and walking towards the exit.  
"Will be looking forward to it…"

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: Bang!

**Hello! New chapter is up! Hope you enjoy it!~**

**Chapter 2: Bang!**

* * *

"How did I get into this mess?" Gray complained as he and Natsu made their way towards the Masters quarters.  
"Do you always walk around naked like that?" Natsu asked chuckling slightly, this made Gray aware of the situation.  
"Where did my uniform go?!" He started to panic looking around, Natsu couldn't hold it in himself any longer. The Academy was pretty modern, his eyes traced the architecture which was somewhat unique. His concentration was broken when he saw Gray frantically looking behind various statues and support beams. 'Man I can't hold it in anymore!" Natsu was at his limit, he had to calm himself.  
"Hey, I'll look ahead okay?" Natsu spoke up, seeing that Gray was preoccupied to even notice. What a weird guy. This was a perfect time for him to look around, 'I should avoid gaining any more attention as it is.' He thought as he made a right turn down a corridor and then going up on the second floor.

* * *

After quite a bit of time… You would think somebody like Natsu would find his way around, then again he managed to get lost. He looked outside of the window seeing how high he was from the ground floor.  
"What floor is this?!" He spoke up pretty much confused, how did he end up being so high up? Natsu scratched the back of his head looking left then right, to his surprise his uniform didn't burn to shreds when he was fighting Gray. 'Was this custom-made?' Even the invitation he got to join Fairy Academy was confusing. Somebody like him in a place like this, not a very well thought out combination. Natsu wasn't really dumb to not see the pattern or connection, someone wanted him to come here, and there is also a reason why he should be here. Now he just had to figure out what it is and who is behind this mess. Honestly, he didn't even want to attend this school… His sigh was loud and clear, focusing on the path ahead. Natsu had to find a way down from here, but the more he went 'down' stairs the more he realized that he was lost again. Cursing under his breath, was logic defying him at a crucial moment like this? When a person goes down, he should clearly go down… Natsu wasn't a person that could make a new theory or change the law of physics, but this was all common sense! His eyes widened in realization. 'Unless somebody is calling me to the top!' There was a possibility, a slight chance that it might be a case. Honestly thinking about it rationally it was probably the only solution to this problem.

Natsu ran as fast as he could going several floors up, how tall was this place? Even he was losing his breath after a couple of floors. 'This is endless!' Then again for some reason his body started to feel heavy, even his breathing wasn't normal. Looking at his current situation he decided to take a break for a moment, leaning next to a window. Was this really happening? Natsu was completely lost. This whole situation became more serious the more he thought about it..  
"What if I end up starving to death here?!" He speculated various possibilities of dying from dehydration or the lack of food. Only thinking about the food made his stomach growl. 'I'm doomed!' Natsu continued to walk down the corridor seeing a door half-open, to think that his curiosity got the best of him. Without any caution he entered the room looking around, noticing that it was a wide gymnasium. Wait… Why would a gymnasium be up so high in the Academy? You could see various training equipment, some specially designed for magic use while others were designed for hand to hand combat. Natsu stared in awe, this was so cool! 'Maybe it wasn't so bad coming to this place…' He walked further into the gymnasium, as the door behind him slammed shut making him turn around for a moment. The atmosphere was heavy for a moment, Natsu's senses were acting up. Something was coming.

A strong sound could be heard, as if thousands of birds were chirping in the same moment. Natsu jumped forwards unaware that a lightning bolt missed him by an inch. Coming to the realization that he was being targeted, he heightened his senses, hearing someone laughing.  
"Not bad, not bad!" A man with yellow hair confronted Natsu, with a visible grin on his face. The man was tall and muscular to Natsu's surprise, a lightning bolt-shaped scar could be noticed on his right eye. Prepared for the worst Natsu chuckled slightly.  
"You haven't seen anything!" He retorted as he jumped backwards sending a fireball. "My name is Laxus." Laxus spoke up blocking the fireball with his bare hand. Though that was clearly impossible which is why Natsu took a closer look, electricity was going through Laxus. "You should clearly know your place." Laxus shortened the distance, with ease slamming his fist into Natsu's face sending him backwards. Natsu skidded on the floor finally stopping at the center of the gymnasium pretty shocked. 'What was that punch..?'

* * *

For a while now Gray has roamed through the Academy trying to find his uniform. Without any clues he finally gave up, looking around he couldn't see Natsu. "Where did the flame-brain go?" He commented scratching the back of his head. Gray continued to go down the hall noticing Lucy and Erza talking about something, they both had serious expressions, which is why Gray sneaked closer. Successfully he somehow managed to hide behind some of his fellow students, they all were confused to why he was doing something like that, and then again it was Erza we were talking about.

"Did you notice anything strange about Gray?" Erza questioned Lucy knowing that she was witnessing the fight between Natsu and Gray. 'I knew that she would ask something like that.' Gray thought to himself, still keeping his cover up not to be spotted.

"Hmm… It looked like he was having fun." Lucy spoke biting her lower lip, to think that Gray was enjoying a fight that much, something was strange.  
"For a delinquent that isn't really anything new." Erza spoke up, closing her eyes she could only imagine Gray as a delinquent. Being in the student council she would usually get reports of him stripping down to his underwear without any warning. Gray nodded in agreement, even he would agree with Erza if he wasn't so scared of her.

"But something was different, even the new student." Lucy added looking up at Erza, which in return looked back a bit startled. Something different? Thinking about it even Erza found something strange about the new student.  
"Natsu Dragneel, wasn't it? It sounds really familiar." Erza spoke up, for a moment she felt a chill as if somebody was watching her. Gray made sure he wasn't spotted, even he could react to the slightest movements of Erza.

"I've heard rumors that he is a Dragon Slayer." To those words both Erza and Gray were startled.  
"Dragon Slayer?!" Erza and Gray spoke up. Lucy and Erza looked at Gray who appeared without any warning. It only took them a few seconds to realize that he was eavesdropping. Gray had a composed face, acting as if he just came by. But then again that composed face quickly faltered when he noticed that he wasn't wearing a uniform.

"So, what's that rumor about Natsu being a Dragon Slayer?" Gray spoke up, trying to distract both Erza and Lucy from seeing that he was missing a few things.

"Yeah. Even Wendy knew about him, though she only knew that he was a Dragon Slayer and nothing more." Lucy spoke up, gaining Erza's attention which made Gray sigh in relief.  
"Loki had a smug expression again." Erza pointed out, she was known for noticing those simple details.  
"Maybe he knows something we don't." Gray added walking closer to Erza and Lucy, looking to the side. "I'm going to look into things myself. You two stay out of it!" Gray spoke, walking away from them.  
"Wait, what? You can't do this on your own!" Erza grabbed Gray's wrist pulling him back, Gray turned around showing that he was serious about his choice.  
"This can get ugly. That's why you should just forget about it." Gray replied, but couldn't move away since Erza's grip was way too strong.  
"But what about you? You can't expect that we will just let you go." Lucy had a serious tone, which didn't suit her usual appearance of a 'rich girl'. Gray couldn't believe he was hearing those words from Lucy herself, what were the odds?  
"It's a delinquent's job to do the dirty work…" He spoke lowering his head, both Erza and Lucy heard that and felt a bit ashamed of all the mean things that they said behind his back. "That is why you should go to the library and gather some information, ill scout around the school and use my 'connections' ". That last part surprised both Lucy and Erza which nodded in agreement. Gray looked up with determination clearly noticeable in his eyes.

After a few moments they split up in two teams, Erza and Lucy were heading to the library, while Gray was going to try to collect some information from his sources. "Where the hell is that guy anyway?" Gray couldn't help but worry about Natsu. He was probably lost around the Academy. Yeah, that's what happened. No need to worry Gray, that's the only thing that could have happened. 'Who am I kidding!' Gray picked up his pace, running through the hallway. 'There's no way that guy won't pick a fight!'

* * *

The atmosphere was burning, Natsu couldn't stand up for the moment being. As if a stun gun that could put down an elephant hit him. What strength, what brutality. Clearly this guy Laxus wasn't joking around. But that speed was something new to Natsu. He couldn't even see that coming, what irony.

"Tsk. You're just a weakling." Laxus spoke standing above Natsu, looking at him with a dissatisfied look. "I was hoping you would play with me a bit more." Without any warning Laxus slammed his foot into Natsu's chest making him lose his breath. "You can't even defend from my attacks." Laxus then picked up Natsu by his tie, looking at his face. To his surprise Natsu had a wide grin on his face, licking the blood that came out of his mouth. Even his black eyes showed how 'fired up' he was.  
"What's wrong?" Natsu spoke up grabbing Laxus by his wrist. "It looks like you saw a ghost." Natsu twisted his wrist with ease, making Laxus flinch from the pain and release his grip. Using that opportunity Natsu slammed his forehead into his face, dazzling Laxus and making him step backwards. "Thanks for putting me up on my feet." He spoke brushing the rest of the blood that was on his lips. "Guess I'll stop playing around now." Natsu's look changed, his grin was now gone, he was dead serious… Laxus looked back at his opponent noticing that something wasn't right. He started to chuckle. "You're finally going to go all-out?" Laxus took a defensive stance. "Come!" With those words Natsu charged with full speed at Laxus, his body was burning as his fiery emotions couldn't be controlled anymore. The clash between the two mages created a loud bang that was heard throughout the Academy.

* * *

"Natsu!" Gray could sense the raging flames, there was no doubt about it! He dashed towards the gymnasium, unaware of the sight that he was about to witness…

* * *

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3: Cruel Reality

**- Hello! Thank you all for reading my fan fiction! It gives me a lot of confidence and will to write more and expand this story that I had originally began. I will update more frequently!**

**Chapter 3: Cruel Reality**

* * *

A field, stretching into infinity. The bright colors were something new to this dragon slayer, since long he could remember everywhere he went the ground was scorched. Natsu stared at the unfamiliar sight. When was the last time he could have relaxed like this?

"Natsu!" A familiar voice startled the young dragon slayer, his eyes widened with disbelief. He turned around facing the person calling out to him. It was a small girl with white hair and blue eyes. She had a gentle smile, that smile made him froze in his place.  
"What's wrong Natsu? Are you hurt?" She asked nudging her head to the side, the little girl came a few meters closer. Natsu wanted to speak up, but was unable. As if his voice was taken away from him, the wind started to pick up and before you knew it a thunderstorm came.  
"You're bleeding." The little girl pointed at Natsu's chest, which made even Natsu look down at it. Blood started to go down his chest, his uniform was drenched in it. The loss of blood made him feel dizzy and fall on his knees. His vision started to blur, before you knew it Natsu's body struck the ground. His breathing was heavy, even his body started to get hot. The little girl came to his side and sat next to his body. Her smile was something that terrified him the most, how could she smile? After everything that's happened, why are you smiling?  
"I'm waiting Natsu!" Those words echoed throughout the area, as the scenery changed. Even the little girl's body started to fade away. Everything around Natsu was burning. His heart started to ache just thinking about that little girl. Natsu somehow managed to scream his lungs out, releasing his inner pain.

* * *

"Natsu! Hey Natsu wake up!" Gray was standing next to Natsu, who was screaming. His body probably had a lot of shock from what happened four days ago. Natsu hasn't woken up since the incident. With his emotions coming out like this, Gray was forced to hold down Natsu every time he had this kind of 'panic attack'. 'What the hell happened up there…?' Even Gray was unable to answer that question, because when he entered the gymnasium all he could see was blood and destruction.

* * *

Master Makarov entered the hospital wing in the Academy. His facial expression showed a lot of concern for a person now on treatment. Looking at the muscular teen which had more than fifteen broken bones from the incident. He sighed in relief seeing that his condition was stable. This was an usual sight to see, since dragon slayers would sometimes pick fights with each other, but the destructive power Natsu displayed was something new even to Master Makarov.  
"You and you're ego. I can't call it luck that you survived…" Master Makarov spoke to Laxus who looked away quite dissatisfied with the result. How could he have lost? What was that power?  
"No wonder you were injured like this-"  
"Don't talk to me like I'm weak old man!" Master Makarov was cut off with Laxus, his eyes filled with rage. Makarov couldn't believe what he was witnessing, Laxus was barely holding in the tears.  
"You were outmatched by a stronger slayer, nothing more." Makarov added, turning away from Laxus. "I believe in your strength." He added those words, making Laxus feel defeated by his grandfather. "May this battle be a lesson for you. You can achieve anything, but if you are clouded by that ego of yours you will never become strong." Those words touched Laxus, for his grandfather to talk to him like that, it hasn't happened in years. He couldn't hold in the tears anymore.  
"I will become stronger!" Laxus roared as tears rolled down his face, hearing those words Makarov had a wide grin on his face. 'You have become strong, Laxus.' Makarov thought leaving his room, then he made a turn headed towards Natsu. It was about time to meet the rumored dragon slayer, one that's roar could be heard even in Heaven itself.

* * *

This familiar feeling. Natsu knew it quite well. To think that it happened again, he has allowed himself to lose control. Even in this unconscious state he was fully aware of his mistake, the reason why he distances himself from other mages and even animals. He was afraid of hurting those around him. A certain incident lead him to a life different than any other, his fear led him away from cities and civilizations. This explains why he was bad at academics, unable to learn or study led him to react without thinking. His animal instincts were more than enough for him to survive. Though he labeled himself as a potential threat. Why was he called to this Academy? That question rang inside of his mind, knowing that his power was his own curse. Like a wild beast, it surged through his body waiting for the right opportunity to burst out.

* * *

"He's still sleeping?" Gray who was deep in thoughts heard a familiar voice, turning towards a certain blonde teen. Lucy came closer taking a seat on the free chair next to Gray. He didn't speak up though, he couldn't say anything at this point. Even he was confused to this point.  
"Why isn't he waking up?" His voice showed concern, something that Lucy hasn't noticed up until now. Gray Fullbuster showed something very rare about himself.  
"Maybe he just overexerted himself." Lucy speculated looking at Natsu who was laying on the bed in front of them, his body was bandaged. Even rumors started to spread about the two slayers breaking each-others bones, to think that it was actually true.  
"The way he looked at me... Like a boy lost in a dark forest. He was scared, for some reason he was trembling." Gray's clenched his fists remembering the sight. Laxus was barely breathing, he was lucky to have survived that assault. "His whole body was covered with blood. He even broke his own hands when he fought Laxus." Lucy could only imagine the scene, beating somebody so badly that you break your own bones. "But even after that, even after he won the battle… He kept trembling and screaming for no reason." Lucy took a hold of Gray's hand, trying to calm him down. She didn't like the way he was reacting to the whole situation, in fact it scared her slightly. Gray was confused at first, he wasn't used to people touching him, especially girls since they knew that he was a troublemaker. To be this close to Lucy, now this was something even stranger. He looked at Lucy, clearly he was surprised by her actions, but after a moment or so accepted it without any objections.

"Oh, isn't it lovely to be young?" A very familiar voice broke the silence. Gray and Lucy were surprised by the sudden appearance, she quickly moved away from Gray standing up.  
"Master! What brings you here?" Trying as to cover up some misunderstandings Lucy spoke without any thought. Gray stood up, this time he was a bit worried. Why was Master here?  
"Well… To tell you the truth I came to visit a patient. My grandson can be quite a handful at times." Makarov had a wide grin on his face, looking at the students who would later in life surpass even himself. Every student was a part of his family. Gray was quite close to Laxus, being in the same class didn't stop them from brawling at some point. Though it never escalated to this scale.  
"Is Laxus okay?" Gray asked looking quite concerned, even Lucy wanted to know his current state. There were a lot of rumors lately, one stating that Laxus had more than fifteen broken bones.  
"His injuries would have been fatal for a human being." No wonder he stated it in such manor, Laxus really was someone who surpassed human capabilities. "To see the famous slayer in person like this." Makarov walked closer, jumping onto the chair that Gray was sitting. He examined Natsu, very cautiously trying to assess his capabilities.  
"Famous? What do you mean by that, Master?" Lucy asked gaining Makarov's and Gray's attention. Makarov sighed, he knew this would become troublesome. Having all of the slayers in one place wasn't the smartest idea. Though it was the only option available.

"Natsu is an 'active' dragon slayer." Erza answered the question walking into the room, gaining everybody's attention. "Meaning that he is still slaying dragons in Magnolia." Gray starred in disbelief, Lucy couldn't believe it either. But Master Makarov nodded with a sigh.  
"Wait… Out of all the slayers around, Natsu is still active?" Gray was still trying to put the pieces together. It was known that when the dragons returned a few years ago a new age had begun, though many strong mages were sent to deal with these creatures none have ever returned alive. Or maybe there was one person…

"Natsu has more than fifteen confirmed kills in five years." Makarov added. Only that little piece of information made the atmosphere quite heavy. Fifteen dragons? Five years? Giving it a thought Natsu slayed his first dragon when he was only eleven years old. Only at that moment Gray had noticed the difference between him and his new friend. Dragons were being far more superior to humans, but Natsu slayed them just like that. Erza who was known for slaying various beasts starred at Natsu who was asleep. This boy managed to do such tasks all alone? Unbelievable. Lucy remained quiet, she couldn't move nor speak, quite startling to hear something like this about a person you haven't even met properly.  
"Luckily Natsu didn't went all out on Laxus…" Makarov spoke in a more serious tone startling his students. Though there were many secrets hidden about Natsu.  
"Why does he kill?" Gray spoke up, turning towards Makarov with a serious look. "Why don't the other dragon slayers do anything? Why don't they help him?" His voice was shaking, he was pretty upset, Erza and Lucy were surprised by Gray's reaction.  
"Don't be ridiculous Gray." Makarov spoke up. "Do you really believe that they would help each other?" Gray knew that, knowing the personalities of almost every dragon slayer the chances of them ever helping were slim. "You think the rest of the slayers would face dragons like that?" Even Erza flinched to that point, they are truly powerful beings. Lucy couldn't even imagine a situation of her facing such a being, but Gray he couldn't even listen to this anymore.  
"So why is he fighting?" Gray asked pointing it out quite obviously. Lucy and Erza looked at Makarov, waiting for his response.  
"I cannot answer that question, only he can tell you that answer." Their attention was then focused on Natsu, a boy similar to their age who was constantly in battle for unknown reasons. Just remembering that look on Natsus face made Gray furious.  
"He won't be fighting alone anymore." Everybody focused their attention to Gray, he put a hand on his chest taking in a deep breath. "I will be by his side from now on!" Both Erza and Lucy were startled by his statement. Was this really happening? Makarov had a grin.

"Fire and Ice? Can you handle the heat my boy?" Gray had a wider grin on his face hearing Makrov's words.  
"You bet geezer! This ice won't melt just like that!" Makarov couldn't be more proud, Gray has matured so much, it almost made him shed tears.  
"Gray, you can't be serious!" Lucy spoke up, Gray looked at her with a determined look making her gasp for a moment. This was the first time she has ever seen him act like this.  
"Tell me why would you go to such lengths for him Gray?" Erza questioned crossing her arms, no one in the right mind would do such a thing.

"You didn't see Natsu, Erza." Gray looked to the side at that moment, his soul ached from that scene.  
"He was calling out for help." They were all stunned by those words. It felt as an eternity passed since Natsu had lost consciousness. Before you knew it Erza and Lucy agreed to help Natsu, Gray couldn't believe this was happening though. Makarov watched his precious students growing up, slowly it all became clear. Maybe this was their destiny? Then he took another glance at the slayer laying peacefully in the bed. 'Whatever you are fighting for, you will not fight alone!' Ever since he stepped foot into this Academy he had become a part of the family Makarov had created…

A day later...

Natsu slowly opened his eyes, in the middle of the night everything was so quiet, but by his side he saw Gray, Erza and a blonde teen. They fell asleep watching over him. He noticed movements moving his look at the door spotting a blue haired girl with a gentle smile. Natsu managed to leave his bed without waking up the rest of the gang. His body felt stiff and every move he made was painful, but he had to move forward... The girl waited for Natsu and then continued to walk out of the room. She took his hand and made him lean onto the wall for support... They looked at each other before the girl spoke up...

* * *

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4: A Night With You

** ~ Thank you for all the views and reviews! Glad that you like my story so far! Will try to improve it a lot more, thank you again! :)**

** Chapter 4: A Night With You**

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Wendy asked, you could clearly see that she was worried. Natsu was confused though, why would somebody worry about him?  
"Better, I think." He took a moment to think about some things, then again he realized why he was hospitalized in the first place. "How's Laxus?" Wendy looked at Natsu's black eyes, then smiled. 'He really is different…'

"Laxus is alright. You broke a lot of his bones though." Hearing that Natsu felt mad, he was mad at himself. 'Damn it!' He hasn't lost it like that in a while. Usually his opponents were dragons, but humans were fragile beings. Wendy could clearly see that he wasn't pleased nor was glad he had won. Most of the students in the Academy would be overjoyed beating a monster like Laxus, yet this dragon slayer has shown something that was very unique around the city of Fiore. It wasn't his strength, but something about him made people feel excited. Noticing the look on his face Wendy moved her hand on his chest, Natsu was confused for a moment, but then he could feel her soft and gentle magic running through his body. The pain was almost gone, but it felt very familiar.

"You were healing my wounds while I was sleeping?" Natsu asked which made Wendy nod in embarrassment. It was supposed to be a secret that nobody should have known, but Natsu on the other hand subconsciously felt her warmth. Natsu's expression softened with a gentle smile.  
"Arigatou…" He spoke with a softer tone. For Natsu it was really something new for him, he was used to facing hardships on his own. Wendy blushed slightly, though she hid it very well from Natsu.  
"It's really nothing." Wendy replied a bit quietly, though Natsu heard her perfectly making him grin. This encounter made him forget about the nightmares, he even forgot about Gray and the rest of the party that were sleeping, waiting for him to wake up. Wendy finished her treatment moving her hand back to her side, Natsu then stretched himself, much better!  
"You really are a life saver! I'm Natsu, what's your name?" He spoke with a goofy grin on his face, Wendy was a bit shy though avoiding eye contact.  
"W-Wendy." Her voice was gentle, Natsu smiled softly at the little girl who had helped him in many ways than one. Healing those kind of wounds would take a lot of magic, though she did it with ease. Natsu could presume that Wendy was special in a way, maybe a powerful mage. But why did she go out of her way to help him?

* * *

After a few moments they made their way to the closest balcony. Natsu couldn't believe that this Academy was so huge. Wendy walked in front of Natsu leading the way, she knew that he was skeptical to some degree, why would a complete stranger help you. Hearing stories about Natsu it would seem that he avoids people, a true dragon slayer that had a different view on the world from the rest. The balcony was quite wide, seeing the moonlight shine bright was a breathtaking moment for Natsu. Wendy observed Natsu's childish face, as if he had seen something truly beautiful for the first time.  
"You like the moon?" Wendy asked Natsu who then chuckled and scratched the back of his head. A weird habit that he had which never really stopped.  
"It's really beautiful…" Natsu still stared in awe, but quickly regained his composure and looked at Wendy. This surprised her making her wave her hands towards him and look away with a slight blush. Natsu found it to be quite cute and just chuckled to himself coming closer to the edge.  
"Why did you help me Wendy? I'm a complete stranger to you, yet you still did so much." Natsu asked with a bit of a confused look on his face, Wendy faced towards Natsu, looking at his wide back, his bandaged body which has endured so much. Her eyes showed sadness.

"You know I'm a dragon slayer as well." She spoke up making Natsu look back at her. Unlike himself Wendy was slightly younger than him, for Natsu being a dragon slayer was somewhat a curse. Their ideals about it were too different, Wendy was glad she could help people in need, while Natsu only knew how to destroy things and use his powers to bring harm. "Seeing you hurt and bandaged laying on that bed made me think about it." She continued coming closer to Natsu, she stood right next to him looking up at the moon. "Healing physical injuries was something I could easily do, but I can't heal the wounds on your heart. Knowing that it made me feel that I couldn't save anybody, that I couldn't protect anybody with my abilities." Those words made Natsu think about it properly, what he was truly fighting for. His motives were something he couldn't share with anybody, his reason for fighting was something that should not be found out. Natsu noticed Wendy's gaze, it somewhat was saddening which made him look at the moon with her.

"Seriously? What are you saying?" Natsu spoke up gaining Wendy's attention, her teary eyes looked at the young teen who again was mesmerized with the beauty of the moon. "You're really kind, even your magic helps people in need. You have something that I have always wanted, a power that could be used to save people." He continued with a gentler tone, Wendy let a tear go down her cheek. What was he saying? His power was something that could truly protect somebody, yet why did Natsu look so sad. Looking up at the moon Natsu displayed something that Wendy couldn't see before, true sadness. What was going on inside of his head, what are the reasons he fights for? Wendy kept starring at the young dragon slayer, under that moonlight something felt very mysterious.

'Natsu…' Wendy thought to herself as she came closer to him, taking a hold of his free hand. Natsu looked at Wendy who felt embarrassed and had a blush on her face. Though this was the first time anybody had taken ahold of his hand in a long time. He gave a gentle smile as he then again gazed up at the sky. 'I want to help you… I want to see that gentle smile of yours a little longer.' Wendy thought to herself squeezing his hand. Natsu wasn't used to this kind of interaction making his face fluster slightly.

* * *

Gajeel chuckled to the sight, observing two dragon slayers enjoying their little privacy. How rare to see, the biggest surprise was that Wendy was helping Natsu. 'Thinking about it rationally she would help anybody…' He thought as he turned away and headed for the infirmary.  
"Wake up sparky." Gajeel spoke to Laxus who pretended to be asleep. He had woken up the moment he sensed Gajeel's presence. What a drag, just when he had a nice dream.  
"What do you want metal boy? Want some lightning to help your iron ass?" Laxus retorted, clearly he wasn't in the mood for sweet talking.  
"I was just walking by, wanted to say hi to my dear old friend. You know, I was worried about you!" He spoke with a hint of sarcasm which pretty much didn't affect Laxus one bit. In reality they 'were' friends, but most of the time they were plotting against each other. Rivalries were a common sight though.  
"If you are looking to fight Natsu then I suggest you start running away." Gajeel looked at his rival with a semiserious look. Was Laxus trying to intimidate him, or was he serious? Given his current condition there was no denying that Natsu is strong, but was he that strong? Doubts could be seen on his face, which was clearly what Laxus was trying to achieve. There was no reason for Natsu and Gajeel to face each other, not yet.  
"Come to think of it, how did he beat you?" Gajeel asked with a curious tone, what method did he use to overcome one of the strongest dragon slayers in the area.  
"He isn't human…" Laxus spoke turning away from Gajeel. "Even his roar was magnificent." Gajeel listened to the words of his rival, though he couldn't yet believe it.  
"You just had a bad day. Anybody could have lost with a bit of bad luck." He didn't want to accept it or rather he couldn't. Somebody that could take out Laxus, rumors are just rumors and nothing more. Gajeel stormed out of the room leaving Laxus who sighed.  
"That crazy bastard." Laxus spoke those words as he closed his eyes. Knowing Gajeel he would do something that was out of line. He knew his rival quite too well, there was no stopping Gajeel when he sets his mind on it…

* * *

Before you knew it morning came. Natsu was fast asleep on the bed, Gray was used as a pillow for both Erza and Lucy though, yet Wendy wasn't there. A lot has happened around the Academy though, since the next three months would be very crucial for the students. It was time for each student to form partners or teams. This was very important for the tasks that are later described, though this only implied for the students learning on how to become better mages.  
You didn't have to tell Gray twice, this was the time where he had a lot of problems in the past. Always ending up with people that were a bad influence. Luckily all his worries are now over. Erza though was somebody that could get a partner in the blink of an eye, since nobody could refuse her. She used the fear factor all too well. While Lucy… Every male student would want to be her partner. She was smart, talented and of course above all very cute.  
Natsu woke up stretching his body while still lying in the bed, glancing at Gray who was being used as a pillow made him laugh hysterically. Gray opened his eyes seeing the dragon slayer laughing about something, it took him only a few moments to realize that he couldn't move his arms nor stand up. Erza and Lucy were stuck to him like glue, which made him blush and squirm left then right. He knew his fate if he disturbed Erza in that state, only death was a reasonable punishment.

"Help me Natsu!" Gray called out to his friend, who then got out of his bed and came closer to Gray. He had a wide grin on his face. By the looks of it Gray was scared. Natsu watched Gray beg a bit longer then took matters into his own hands.  
"Erzaaa… Erzaaaa…" Natsu leaned closer to Erza whispering those words into her ears. "I will eat you… I will eat you…" Gray stared in disbelief, there was no way that would work. For some unknown reason Erza felt something cold go down her spine as she woke up quite startled.  
"Are you okay Erza?" Gray asked still in disbelief, Natsu chuckled to himself slightly.  
"Yeah, I just had a strange dream." Both Gray and Natsu were listening to Erza very closely. "A dragon was nibbling on my ear and saying something about wanting to eat me up." With those words Natsu had a straight face, while Gray was dumbfounded.  
"It's a common dream, even I have it sometimes." Natsu spoke up nodding with his head. Gray put his now free hand on his forehead, was he dreaming or was this really happening. Before he knew it Lucy slowly opened her eyes, she was still holding Gray's arm. Gray glanced at Lucy who didn't know what was happening. Seeing her holding his arm made him aware of the situation. Gray blushed, embarrassed he tried to hide it, but Natsu was a step ahead noticing that.  
"Gray… Should I and Erza leave you guys a-" Before he could finish the sentence Gray hit him with a snowball he made. Natsu was sent back, still chuckling.  
"Next time it won't be a snowball." Lucy continued to stare at both the males, completely unaware of the current situation.

* * *

After a couple of minutes they were all chatting normally about school activities, though there was something that Gray couldn't quite put together. Natsu's wounds healed so fast, how come?  
"Natsu, do dragon slayers have a fast regeneration ability? I mean, you're completely fine now." Natsu was caught off guard, scratching the back of his head, but at that same moment Wendy stopped by Natsu's room. Their eyes met for a moment which made Natsu remember something. A certain promise that he made to Wendy.  
"Umm… Well probably, I thought all ordinary humans healed like I do." Natsu spoke, Gray denied that fact and so did the rest of the gang. It was probably best for him to keep his secret encounter a secret. Wendy came into the room with a smile.  
"Good morning everybody!" They all greeted Wendy and minutes later they were having a fun conversation about Master which led both Gray and Natsu laughing and almost suffocating to death.

* * *

But there were things that couldn't be avoided. For this group of friends a new path has been drawn which would lead to new revelations.  
In the darkest parts of the Academy a cloaked man chuckled, walking towards the light. Only his crimson eyes could have been seen in all the darkness that surrounded him.  
"I'm waiting for you… Natsu." It seems that nobody could escape their past mistakes and regrets…

* * *

**To be continued... / The next chapter will be twice as better I promise! My concentration was off a bit on this one, so sorry if it didn't turn out that great. :/ **


	5. Chapter 5: Partner

**~Hey! The interesting part is starting from now on so stay tuned! Of course my second year in high school starts tomorrow *sigh*... I will try to keep updating each day though xD Thank you for reading my story and for the reviews! Enjoy~ :)**

* * *

A few hours later…

Master has summoned Natsu and Gray to his office. He sat on his chair with a pretty serious look reading the letter in his hands. His sigh was loud and clear as he continued to read the letter. At that moment both Natsu and Gray entered the office, their expressions were dead serious. Seeing that even the Master had a dissatisfying look on his face clearly something was wrong.  
Master Makarov looked at two of his students, this time his sigh was a bit longer which clearly made Natsu and Gray worried. Did they do something wrong? They were joking around about Master earlier this morning though, did he somehow overhear them? If he did they didn't expect to leave this office alive. Natsu and Gray had made an agreement before entering the office, they would deny anything that Master accuses them for.

* * *

"Oh, calm as ever." Master Makarov spoke up, seeing Natsu and Gray stiff as boards. Waiting to hear the rest from Master they didn't dare to move.  
"Seems like we have a problem that needs to be resolved." Master added putting the letter on the table, he then jumped up standing on the table and looking at the two mages who would later maybe regret ever coming in this office. They both were calm, but now they were confused. Both of them expected for Master to yell at them or punish them without giving them a chance to defend themselves, but this was different. Master tried to stay composed.

"Fairy Academy has just received a request from the country Iceberg." Master spoke up, reading the atmosphere both Gray and Natsu listened to his words carefully.  
"It appears that there is a dragon causing problems deep in the mountains. They have requested that we send someone to stop it at any costs." Hearing that Gray couldn't believe what he was hearing, slaying a dragon? Was that even possible? For a moment he had forgotten that next to him stood a slayer who had a lot experience. Gray looked at Natsu who had a serious look on his face. 'Natsu?' Gray thought to himself staring at his friend who just remained quiet.  
"When do I start?" Natsu spoke up, Master Makarov sighed looking at the both of them. Clearly he wasn't expecting that question.  
"What are you saying Natsu?! You can't go alone!" Gray cut him off as Natsu turned to face Gray with a cold look. As if Natsu's whole personality shifted suddenly.  
"There's no reason for you to come, Gray." His voice was cold and those words hurt him pretty bad, Gray's anger started to show. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, they were friends, friends should help each other.  
"If it was up to me none of you would have to go." Master spoke gaining the attention of both students. "But since I don't have a choice…" Natsu understood the situation, it was best to send somebody who has a lot of experience. Gray however refused to send only Natsu.  
"That's why you will assemble a five man team." Natsu was surprised by the Masters statement, while Gray nodded accepting the condition.  
"What are you saying Master?" Natsu spoke up, his fists were shaking. "They will only get in my way." Gray was shocked by Natsu's statement, it made him so pissed off that he ended up slamming his fist into Natsu's face making him stumble and fall on the floor. Master Makarov closed his eyes to this scene, though he understood why he said those words.  
"Compared to you we may seem weak, but saying that we would get in your way that's going too far!" Gray roared back at Natsu who wiped the blood from his lips. "I won't forgive you for insulting my friends!" Gray stormed out of the office leaving Makarov and Natsu who had remained down on the floor. Natsu felt pathetic for saying those words, though he had to.  
"Are you sure you want to go alone, Natsu?" Makarov looked at the dragon slayer who had chosen a path that he may regret later. Natsu stood up, but he couldn't look at Master Makarov.  
"Yeah…" Was all that the dragon slayer could say, his heart hurt knowing that he had hurt his friend in that way. Makarov took a liking to this young dragon slayer though, he wanted to protect his friends more than anything, taking the burden onto himself. It was something few people had in this world.

"Natsu, a time may come when you cannot speak those words again." Makarov spoke up to the slayer who looked back at his Master. "There will be lots of battles ahead, you will face many obstacles and moments where you have to fight for your life, but you must always trust your friends. Trust in their ability and rely on them, because no one can fight alone against an army. No one can be happy being alone." Those words hit Natsu's fragile heart making him cry out as tears went down his face and onto the floor. Makarov knew all too well the weight of the burden put onto Natsu's shoulder. Without a companion this boy could easily be influenced by darkness. A legend once said, that there would be a dragon slayer who would seize the world in his grasp, with a choice of deciding the fate of all humanity. Makarov hopped that Natsu would choose the right path and achieve what destiny has written in the stars.

* * *

Gray made his way through the hallway, heading for the cafeteria. He still couldn't believe Natsu and what he said. What was up with him? Gray couldn't quite put the finger on the matter though, his reaction was far different from the normal Natsu. On his way to the cafeteria he spotted a familiar figure. A blonde teen who was rejecting a person who begged her to be his partner. Gray came closer to the scene seeing that the guy wasn't giving up even after being rejected a couple of times. He grabbed Lucy's hand and started to walk away with her following him leaving a confused 'stalker' behind staring with a confused look.  
"They never give up, huh?" Gray spoke leading her towards the cafeteria, Lucy noticed that he was acting a bit strange, did something happen?  
"Yeah, it's the same thing like last year." Lucy spoke noticing that he was firmly holding her hand, she picked up her pace so that they were walking side by side. Gray sighed knowing pretty well, that was the reason he never really try to ask her anything like that, back then and now she was known for being one of the most popular mages around. He chuckled slightly, Lucy looked at him with a confused look.  
"What's so funny?" She asked while noticing that they were still holding hands, blushing slightly.  
"It's that this is the first time we are alone like this." Gray spoke with a smile on his face though, Lucy's face turned red coming to the realization on what he said.  
"It must be fate." Gray added with a chuckle, which made Lucy's heart skip a beat. 'What is he saying with these people around?!' She thought to herself blushing deeply. Gray turned around looking at her with a confused look.  
"You okay? You seem a bit flustered…" Gray spoke leaning a bit closer, he wanted to check if she was feeling okay, but Lucy frantically leaned away from him signalizing with her free hand that she was okay.  
"Y-yeah I'm perfectly fine!" Lucy spoke looking away which made Gray really worried, but if she said that she was okay then there wasn't really a need for him to worry so much. "So, why did the Master call you and Natsu?" Hearing her words Gray's mood completely changed. 'Woah! So fast!' She thought pretty curious to what happened in the office.  
"Natsu is going on a dragon hunt." Gray spoke coldly, which caught Lucy's attention. He was acting like his old self, which wasn't a positive thing. When Natsu came around Gray changed, with him going away will Gray go back to his old self?  
"He's going all alone?" Lucy asked, but Gray sighed just remembering Natsu's words. 'They will only get in my way." Those words were terrifying to hear…  
"At first Master wanted to send a five man team, but Natsu rejected that offer." Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing, why would he do such a thing?  
"I don't understand though. That job is really hard, why doesn't he want any backup?" Lucy wanted to know every little detail, it was something that made her unique. She always wanted to learn more things, which is why she was pretty smart herself.  
"Apparently we would just get in his way." Just thinking about it made Gray want to smash Natsu's face in, his grip tightened on Lucy's hand which helped her understand how Gray was feeling.  
"But you still want to help him." Lucy pointed out, which made Gray sigh.  
"He's my friend. I can't just abandon him like that." Lucy smiled to his words which made Gray feel slightly embarrassed, his face turned slightly red seeing her smile.

* * *

"What sudden development we have here!" Erza interrupted Gray and Lucy looking at them while holding hands. They then looked into each other letting go, both blushing deeply. Though after moments they started to deny that, but Erza didn't want to listen to them. It was obvious as daylight though. Gray spent the next twenty minutes along with Lucy trying to explain the current situation about Natsu to Erza. They were sitting on one of the cafeteria tables.  
"And what are you going to do Gray?" Erza asked taking a bite out of the sandwich that she made herself. Gray looked back with a serious look.  
"Guess I'm off dragon hunting." He replied with a wide grin. Lucy was sitting next to Erza, looking at Gray that was sitting at the other side of the table.  
"We are coming with you as well." Erza added closing her eyes, Gray slammed his hand on the table.  
"It's dangerous!" Gray added while Erza just smirked back at him.  
"What about you? Do you really expect for me to believe that you will be alright alone with Natsu?" She asked looking at Gray with a piercing look. He couldn't win an argument against her.  
He tried to convince them not to come, but it was too late though. Both Lucy and Erza made up their minds, before you knew it even Wendy was dragged into this mess by Erza. At first Wendy was confused and didn't know what they were talking about, but when she heard the new about Natsu she agreed without hesitation.  
"Looks like Fairy Academy's strongest team has been formed!" Gray chuckled with everybody onboard. All of the girls agreed to that point, but all the members sitting on the table were concerned about one thing. Where was Natsu?

* * *

'It's been a while, hasn't it… Happy.' Natsu looked at a picture of his Exceed partner that he had taken years back. On that picture Happy was sitting on Natsu's head. He smiled looking at his partner, but quickly his smile faded away looking at the other figure in the picture. A little white-haired girl holding onto Natsu's hand with a wide grin on her face. It's been so long since then. Natsu was fighting his emotions again.

'I made a promise.' His face showed determination as he put the picture into his backpack. Putting it on, he headed out of the room. 'Happy… I'm going to bring you back!' He thought to himself for a moment glancing back at his room. 'Just hold on a bit longer!'

* * *

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

**~ Heyyy, sorry for a late release (since school started my writing time is cut in half), though I'll do my best to pick up the pace! Now it's time for me to stop talking xD**

Chapter 6: Truth

* * *

And so the day dragged on, it seemed like it would stretch farther into infinity for our dragon slayer. Seeing so many mages that were his age enjoy their lives without a care in the world made him feel slightly jealous. They could enjoy their high school lives without any need of spilling blood of huge dragons all of their lives. Yet despite all that Natsu could only sigh in relief, he was somewhat glad that his life was so exciting. If it wasn't like that he would never have met his little friend Happy who changed his life forever. Happy was his precious partner, somebody without he couldn't live in this world. The bond they had was unbreakable, their friendship was never-ending. Just thinking about Happy made Natsu smile.

'Wherever you may be I will find you, then we'll eat fish like we used to…' Natsu felt fired up, he started to run towards the gates of the Academy. 'This time, I just know it! I'll bring you back!' He made it to the gates, anxious to start. His concentration was broken when he saw who was waiting at the gate. Unable to say anything he stared at Gray, Erza, Lucy and Wendy.  
"What are you guys doing?" Natsu asked uncertain how to react to this situation. His eyes stared at his new friends with disbelief, they were all packed.  
"Don't give me that look! I always wanted to go dragon hunting." Gray spoke stretching his arms, he had a wide grin. "Master gave us permission so if you start complaining go speak to him." Natsu couldn't believe it, looking down on the ground he couldn't say anything. 'That old man!'  
"Come on! The faster we finish this the more you guys can concentrate on studying for the exams." Erza spoke pulling a cart with over than ten suitcases which surprised every member of the party.  
"Don't tell me you are going to carry all that to the top of the mountain?!" Lucy couldn't be more shocked, but still this was Erza we were talking about.  
"Now everybody, calm down." Wendy spoke trying to make them a bit quieter, due to her shy nature she often couldn't raise her voice to speak with others in a group.  
Gray came closer to Natsu putting a hand on his shoulder, he then slammed his forehead into Natsu's.  
"We're friends Natsu! Friends don't abandon each other!" With those words Natsu was slightly surprised, what was he doing all this time? He was contradicting himself by not allowing them to help. The bonds of friendship quickly started to show.  
"Above all we're really the strongest team around!" Lucy, Erza and Wendy spoke at the same time, which made Natsu look up at them, his fiery eyes were burning with determination.  
"I'm all fired up!" Natsu started to walk passing all the members in his new formed team. They all looked at Natsu who was finally acting like himself, they all had smiles on their faces, if they were together than anything was possible. Natsu stopped for a moment, turning his head slightly watching his friends.  
"Geez, I have awesome friends." He raised his hand up in the air as he continued to walk out of the courtyard. "Let's go!" With that the team screamed out signalizing their departure from the Academy. It may take weeks to complete this task, but they were certain that they would come back. They headed for the train station which would allow them to travel faster to the neighboring country Bosco located east of Fiore. While Erza explained the plan Natsu could see that he was going to have a big problem when it came to transport. In fact he was going to have a problem in more ways than one.

* * *

In the city of Fiore there was a huge crowd on that day, with new merchants and tourist walking around. Many young mages were checking out the Academy, trying to decide if it was a good idea to study there or choose another Academy. Gajeel made his way through the crowd having a grin on his face, everything was going according to plan. He made a turn walking into an alley, he then leaned on a wall waiting for someone. A wide grin was clearly visible on this dragon slayers face, chuckling slightly he looked to his left.

"Took you long enough." Gajeel spoke crossing his arms, looking at his friend with spiky blonde hair and an earring on his left ear.  
"Sheesh, I just finished packing." Sting spoke up with a grin visible on his face, this made Gajeel quite confused. For someone who was often composed Sting was acting in an unusual manner.  
"Never seen you in a good mood before." Gajeel added, but Sting just chuckled.  
"What are you saying? I'm going to crush Salamander and be known as the strongest dragon slayer around!" Sting spoke with an excited voice, just thinking about his fight with Natsu makes him feel pumped up.  
"Where's Rogue?" Gajeel asked, Sting leaned on the wall next to Gajeel.  
"Iceberg. Who do you think sent that letter?" Sting and Gajeel both laughed.  
"Guess the stage is set." Gajeel added looking up at the sky.  
"Now we just have to extinguish Natsu's flames." Sting moved away from the wall and started to walk away.  
"To believe Laxus lost to a guy like him…" Gajeel spoke which made Sting stop in his tracks.  
"Laxus is a weak fool. It may be true that Salamander is still an active slayer." Sting turned around looking at his partner. "But that doesn't mean we haven't killed a couple of dragons ourselves." He then resumed walking. "Be ready to leave, I'll wait for you at the station. We don't want Rogue to freeze to death now do we?" To that idea Gajeel laughed so hard, just thinking about an ice sculpture of Rogue was priceless. 'Guess we'll finally know who is stronger, Salamander.' Gajeel made his way out of the alley and parted ways with Sting for now. If they were seen talking together there could be a lot of trouble. Known for their bad reputation both Sting and Gajeel, they were known as mages who would do anything to help themselves. They were similar in a way, both wanted to prove their strength and become stronger, believing in the prophecy that had for centuries remained a mystery. 'A dragon slayer will seize this world in his grasp.' Both of them believed that they were that destined dragon slayer, both wanted to change this world. But what will this world become if it falls into the wrong hands..?

* * *

Gray couldn't believe what he was seeing, Natsu Dragneel a dragon slayer was in utter despair. He was trying to decide if he should laugh or try to help his friend. It was almost midnight, the team has already board the train and started their adventure. Natsu was fighting the urge to throw up in front of his friends, while they all couldn't believe that he was having such severe motion sickness. Wendy though explained that all of the dragon slayers have motion sickness.  
"But then why aren't you in the similar state as Natsu, Wendy?" Lucy asked, sitting across from her were Wendy and Natsu who was completely out of action for now. Right next to Lucy was Gray then Erza. Wendy made an innocent look.  
"Well… I'm not at that level yet, unlike the rest of the dragon slayers I'm still too young and inexperienced." She spoke moving her look away giving off a delicate vibe, which made Erza's heart skip a beat.  
"So cutee~" Erza spoke, barely controlling herself from lunging at Wendy and hugging her to death. Lucy could read her intentions though and told Erza to calm down, but Wendy was oblivious to the situation. They all noticed something unusual, even though Natsu was out of action trying to 'survive' the whole motion sickness, but Gray was being awfully silent though. When they all studied his face it seemed that he was on a verge of laughter.  
"Gray?" Lucy nudged him slightly, which made Gray burst into laughter.  
"Oh man! This is priceless! I got to take a picture of this!" Gray continued holding his stomach, it hurt from all the laughter.  
"Poor thing, don't you just want to pet him?" Erza was referring to Natsu who looked like a defenseless little animal, a dragon to be exact. Wendy looked at Natsu all poor and defenseless, just thinking about that possibility made her face all red. The rest of the gang noticed that and started to tease her slightly. She denied any of their suggestions about her liking Natsu. After a while Natsu couldn't take it any longer, Wendy was so worried that she ended up resting Natsu's head on her lap and used Troia on him. His motion sickness started to lessen, after a minute or two he had regained his usual goofy grin.  
"You really are amazing Wendy!" Natsu stated making Wendy blush from the comment. Lucy and Erza then picked on little Wendy while Gray and Natsu went to take a walk and talk a bit in privacy. They ended up going to the next train car. Gray leaned next to a window looking outside, seeing the moonlight Natsu quickly got closer to Gray and stared up at the full moon. He clearly displayed something that Gray hasn't seen before, he never got an opportunity to see Natsu with a saddened face like that.  
"Natsu?" Gray shook him from the trance-like state which made Natsu shake his head. Something was clearly wrong with Natsu, Gray could tell that motion sickness didn't have anything to do with his saddening look.  
"I'm okay Gray." Natsu replied looking away, putting a hand on his forehead as he closed his eyes. For some reason his body felt weak, looking at the moon right now reminded him a lot about the past. Gray was a bit angry at him for hiding his emotions like that.  
"You really are a bastard, you know that right?" Gray spoke in a merciless voice, which shook Natsu to the very core. "Hiding the real reasons why you fight, that reason is far more important than anything else in this world that you were willing to go alone." His voice echoed throughout Natsu's head. By that time the girls came searching for the two men, they stopped at the door that connected the two train cars. To them it seemed like they had an argument.  
"My reason, huh?" Natsu looked back at the ice mage with a piercing look. "I would crush anyone if I have too." Gray gave a ferocious look back at his companion, who clearly had something rushing through his head right now. Memories of Happy rushed through Natsu, the fun times, the sad times, he could see everything in front of his eyes.  
"It's so important that you would die for it?" Gray came closer to Natsu, practically inches away from his face. Natsu's eyes were fierce, his fists were shaking. Erza, Lucy and Wendy listened to the conversation a bit worried, if they fight each other in the train like this it would turn ugly.  
"Without hesitation!" He replied with a louder voice showing Gray his determination. "Even if my body breaks, even if my heart stops beating I will keep moving forward!" This was the first time Gray had seen someone so determined that they were willing to die for a cause, a reason that made him move and do the impossible. Was it because of that reason that he was slaying dragons as if they were toys?  
"I have to fight." Natsu spoke in his normal tone, though his voice seemed a bit colder than usual. "What's the point in being strong if I cannot save my friend?" Those words made Gray's eyes widen.  
"What do you mean by that?" Gray spoke up, but Natsu turned around and headed back to the previous train car where Erza, Lucy and Wendy were. He opened the door leading to the other car only to see the girls look at him quite shocked, his eyes were cold like ice. They moved aside as Natsu walked past them catching a glimpse of their facial expressions, they were worried, confused and shocked at the same time.  
"N-natsu?" Wendy called out to him, but he didn't respond. Gray couldn't move from the spot where he was standing, why couldn't he move? Lucy and Erza both came to Gray's side and the questions kept on coming. Gray wasn't really focused on listening to them. 'What's the point in being strong if I cannot save my friend?..' Natsu's words continued to leave a strong feeling in everyone's hearts. Wendy continued to look at Natsu's back, as he went farther back.

* * *

From that point on they haven't seen Natsu the whole night, morning came and the train had stopped in Bosco. Everybody had fallen asleep after that incident, the first one to wake up was Lucy. She took a look at all of her friends. Erza was sleeping in her armor which somewhat made her feel safer. Wendy looked cute as she mentioned something about cookies in her sleep. Gray was sleeping shirtless, again? Lucy couldn't move her stare from his well-built body which made her blush slightly. And Natsu was- "Natsu?" Lucy looked around but couldn't seem to find Natsu, she looked around the train, yet still she couldn't find him. After realizing that Natsu was gone she quickly woke everyone up.

Natsu had walked a few kilometers from the train station, carrying a backpack. 'Everybody, I'm sorry.' His every footstep was heavy, he was exhausted because he didn't sleep at all. 'Please, let me continue alone.' He glanced back towards the path that he just came. 'If you get hurt, then I'll hate myself forever.'

* * *

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7: Messenger

**~Heyy, woah I'm tired.. Warning, this chapter may have a lot of grammatical errors, please note that I worked on it and almost ended up falling asleep on my keyboard. xD Not a good thing though... Anyway's enjoy the chapter guys! :)**

**Chapter 7: Messenger**

* * *

Bonds of friendship, what does it truly mean? Having friends is a blessing. Not a human soul can really understand what it means to truly be alone. Solitude, something that we all fear even to this day. What would you do if a friend leaves you behind? Going to a battle where he might die without a goodbye, you would clearly question if you could have stopped him somehow. But deep down in your heart you would know why he left on his own. To protect you from harm. At some point you regret a few choices and mistakes, but you can never look back. If you do then you cannot move forward.

* * *

Gray couldn't believe what was happening. Two days have passed since Natsu had gone ahead on his own. The team had decided to rest up a bit in Bosco, but Gray rebelled at first. They were at a local hotel where they decided to stay for a while and decide whether they were going to continue or go back to the Academy.  
"We can't let him go on his own!" Gray roared back at Erza, clearly he was shocked, slightly afraid of what could happen if they weren't by his side.  
"I know how you feel Gray, we all do." Erza spoke back looking at Gray's eyes. Gray had changed in many ways since he met Natsu. She knew that Gray wouldn't quiet down and may resort in going alone.  
"You don't! If you knew then you wouldn't block my way!" He spoke up fiercely at Erza who was doing what any common friend would do, stopping their friend from doing something stupid.

"Pull yourself together, Gray!" Erza shouted at him, she was quite serious this time. "If you go in the state you are now you'll just become a burden." She pointed out, but Gray still didn't know how else to respond. He clearly couldn't control himself to the point that he almost resorted to violence. He looked down, disappointed in himself.  
"Gray everything will be okay." Lucy spoke reassuring Gray that nothing bad will happen to Natsu, but he had a hard time believing in that. He then turned around and passed by Lucy, Gray needed to take a shower, maybe it would clear up his head a little.  
"Gray…" Lucy wasn't used to being ignored by anyone, but for some reason this time it hurt her a lot. She clearly could see that Gray was maturing in a way, trying to become a responsible person. The Gray she once knew was gone, now he became someone she would gladly spend her time with. Erza sighed feeling quite worn out from the endless arguments she had with Gray for the past two days. She used ex-quip to change into her casual clothes, Erza then sat on the couch trying to process everything that had recently happened.  
"He's so stubborn." Erza spoke up making Lucy nod slightly. Clearly Gray and Natsu were a lot similar than people thought.  
"Hey Erza… What do you think about Natsu?" Lucy spoke sitting next to Erza. "I mean, he's going through a lot and we should have noticed that before this mess ever happened." She bit her lower lip, where did they go wrong? How could they not see the suffering Natsu was going through?  
"Everybody has a secret or two about their past. Natsu had done things on his own for so long that he doesn't have trust in other people. I don't blame him for doing things on his own, but if he somehow manages to die I will never forgive him." Erza spoke with a straight face, Lucy could only nod in agreement. If his recklessness ends in tragedy then she would really hate him for the rest of her life. Both of the mage's thought about it, then they thought about Wendy who had a saddening look ever since Natsu left. Just thinking about Wendy in that state made both Erza and Lucy want to do something to cheer her up. Wendy kept looking up at the blue sky, thinking about the night when she met Natsu. 'Are you really fine like this?' If she only had enough power to help Natsu, but Wendy was still young and inexperienced to follow the footsteps of a true dragon slayer. For now she could only hope Natsu was doing okay…

* * *

Rain started to pour down on the land below, a heavy thunderstorm was about to arrive. Despite all of that he couldn't be stopped. A blizzard wouldn't stop him at this point, exhaustion was clearly seen on Natsu's face as he arrived close to the boarder of Iceberg. The climate drastically changed, though this dragon slayer had already accustomed to extreme conditions. Little did people know that this thunderstorm was just a sign, in the distance a roar could be heard across the mountains in Iceberg. For a moment Natsu looked at the direction where the roar was coming from, his hearing was exceptional enough to hear it from this distance.  
"You're waiting for me…?" Natsu could only stare in the distant sky, as rain drops fell on his face, he thought for a moment that this clearly wasn't a mere coincidence. Truly Natsu knew that there was more to this 'dragon hunt' which is why he decided to move out on his own. Hope, it was all that he had now. Hope that he would finally be able to save Happy. He regained momentum and ran as fast as he could towards the mountains, heading deeper and deeper into Iceberg. Days would pass until he reaches his destination, for now he has found shelter in a nearby cave, he gathered some wood so that he didn't freeze to death. It took him just a second to light it up, he then sat closer to it. The awful silence, nothing could be heard nor seen in the darkness that surrounded him. Night soon came, yet he didn't want to sleep just yet. Was it because this was the closest he has ever got to save Happy, or maybe he was just afraid of something that was lurking in the shadows. Clearly he could feel that somebody was watching him. Lurking in the shadows. He sniffed the air clearly noticing the smell of a human being.

"Learn to hide your scent once in a while Rogue." Natsu spoke, he stood up looking at the shadows. From them came a slim young man with messy black hair his red eyes examined Natsu.  
"Something tells me that you are aware of this whole fiasco." Rogue spoke up, walking closer to the fire, Natsu had his guard up if anything unexpected occurs.  
"Where's Happy?" Natsu spoke with a cold tone, showing that he wasn't messing around.  
"Always going straight to the point, huh? How did you know that I would be here?" Rogue was going to play it safe, for now. Not trying to cause meaningless fights before the 'main event'.  
"Didn't I tell you? Learn to hide your scent. That letter you sent smelled just like you." Natsu spoke a bit calmly, if he lost his temper here then he wouldn't gather the necessary information.  
"Just as I expected, you meet my every expectation." He added with a smirk. "Don't worry, your little friend is safe with Cobra. We're waiting for you Natsu." Rogue added though Natsu just stared back with a cold expression.  
"Using Happy as a hostage that is something I will never forgive. Even if you hide or run your whole life I will eventually hunt you down. Without a second thought I would kill you if I could now." Natsu added pointing his finger at Rogue. "Cowards like you don't have a place on this world." Rogue chuckled slightly to his words, he looked at the naïve dragon slayer.  
"Do you really think this was my plan?" Rogue spoke walking by the fire, Natsu watched him with utmost attention. "Maybe you failed to see that I'm just a mere messenger here." Rogue stopped near the entrance looking into the blizzard outside, it was cold but that didn't stop him from being excited. "There really is a dragon in this mountain." Natsu was a bit surprised, so they didn't make it up?  
"It's almost feeding time, I don't have a reliable source but don't dragons like to eat flying cats the most?" Natsu slammed his fist into Rogue's temple, his whole body dissolved in shadows. Enraged he acted without thinking, releasing a high amount of his magical power which still was just a tip of what he could really do. With those new facts in mind, could he really make it in time? Yes, in fact he could. They would use Happy as a hostage, just thinking about Happy being eaten by a dragon makes him want to slam Rogue's face.

All he could do now was wait until the blizzard passes by. Natsu Dragneel was waiting patiently, his gaze never moved from the entrance of the cave.  
'You better prepare well Rogue… In a few hours you will see why I'm one of the strongest dragon slayers around." His body was engulfed in flames, counting down until he finally made his move.

* * *

Rogue made his way into the mountain, the entrance had very unusual markings from ancient tribes that told stories about fierce beasts that roamed the skies. Causing fear, hate and death. From those ancient times dragon slayers were born to protect humanity and teach future generations to do so as well. Those old bed time stories people would tell were commonly thought of just legends. Many people still don't believe in dragons, but they will soon…

Sting waited for Rogue a few meters ahead, looking at his friend who didn't break a sweat as he travelled through this blizzard.  
"You delivered the message?" Sting asked. Seeing Rogue nod in agreement made Sting chuckle. "Guess this will be the last showdown Natsu."  
"Believe me, he can't wait to see us again." Rogue added noticing Gajeel approach from the dark passage that lead to darkness.  
"Guess there is little time left before we meet with that flame-brain." Gajeel looked at the entrance, the blizzard was finally calming down slightly.  
"It's finally time to settle things once and for all." Sting spoke up, he was barely hiding his excitement, Rogue just smiled back at Sting.

"Can't blame you for being excited, you once used to look up to Natsu." Rogue added, Gajeel didn't know that little piece of information which made him look at Sting a bit surprised.  
"Until I beat him down I will never be free." Sting spoke a bit quietly as he started to move deeper into the darkness. 'Until I defeat him I'll forever remain weak.'  
Rogue made a hand motion towards the dark path Sting went. "Shall we?" Gajeel only nodded in agreement and before you knew it they were out of sight, consumed by the darkness itself.

* * *

Back at Bosco… Gray had finally reached his limit, he was done with waiting around. Just as he was about to open the door Lucy embraced him in her arms. He could feel her warmth, her touch told him a thousand words. 'Don't go.' Her actions were implying on those little words and it just made him more confused. She pulled him slightly back away from the door, Gray couldn't really help but feel powerless next to Lucy. As much as he wanted to go, he knew that his actions would end up hurting Lucy which made his heart ache in pain. They remained like that for a few minutes, it felt longer. Their heartbeats were beating in the same rhythm. Luckily Erza and Wendy weren't around which gave them a little time to be alone.  
"Why are you stopping me?" Gray asked, a reason was all he needed to hear. He wouldn't object. Lucy buried her face into his chest.  
"I'm afraid… If you left now I just know that you wouldn't come back." Lucy spoke with her shaky voice. Gray hugged her tightly, uncertain what these feelings were he remained quiet. For a moment he was relieved, knowing that she cared for him so much.  
"Natsu… Where are you?" Gray couldn't have imagined this all happening all of a sudden. Natsu coming to Fairy Academy launched a chain of events that cannot be stopped.

Both Gray and Lucy were praying for Natsu's safety. Without a warning Erza came rushing in the room panting, they both turned to face Erza who was frantically searching for someone.  
"Wendy is gone!" Only those three words made the atmosphere feel dread. They packed up and left the hotel without a second thought. The only clue they had always been Natsu. Erza, Gray and Lucy ran as fast as they could towards Iceberg, hoping that their assumption was wrong.

* * *

A large area located inside the mountain, with beautiful rock formations and old sculptures that made the room have an almighty aura. Sting looked at the little Exceed who was chained on the wall of ice. At the middle of the room there was a large pit where the dragon was sleeping. Sting then looked back at the ice wall looking at a familiar person, a blue haired girl who was quite exhausted from her journey. She was also bound to the wall with chains of steel. Sting moved his hand touching her delicate face, his fingertips stopped at her lips which were cold.  
"Just as we planned…"

* * *

**To be continued... Thank you for the feedback and reviews I really appreciate each Again thanks for reading, ill do my best to improve! **


	8. Chapter 8: Farewell

**~Hey! I'm really glad that you guys liked the last chapter :) My confidence is back and I hope that you will like this chapter! Warning, the following text may contain some grammatical errors xD **

**Chapter 8: Farewell**

* * *

Sometimes we close our eyes, drifting away into slumber at night. In our dreams we often escape the cruel reality that we face, knowing that this paradise will never be. Dreams were created to keep us safe, our fragile hearts from crumbling from the truth. But what about those who cannot dream at night? For those who stay awake till the morning light? Standing in the crowd of people, you start to question the reasons why you could not sleep, only to realize that something was missing in your life. Even in this cold blizzard he travels alone, with his head bowed down fighting nature itself. He knew there was no time to waste. Like shadows all thing are destined to perish at one moment, even he knows that someday he will meet his end. But he could not stop, he would not crumble, his body felt numb, yet he fought and will continue fighting until his body is no more. He could see an entrance in the mountain. His long journey, an epic saga that has ensued for more than five years will finally be closed, with this last act Natsu Dragneel will free himself from being a slave to the past. For this dragon slayer this was the last chapter in his long struggle to save his partner and friend Happy.

His body looked pale from the freezing climate, even his movement has slowed down. With each step Natsu took he could feel a strong pain in his feet. Standing in front of the entrance he sniffed the air… A familiar scent could be sensed which made him feel slightly relieved. 'Happy…' Even after so many years passed he could never forget the scent of his best friend, no matter how much time passed. Natsu suddenly sensed another scent, it was too familiar. 'Wendy?' The dragon slayer took a few steps, walking inside of the mountain. Runes appeared on the walls around him, signalizing that he has arrived. Natsu didn't pay too much attention to them, many questions went through his head, why was Wendy here? Was she also a part of this? Finally regaining some color Natsu continued going further into the mountain, light blue runes lighted his path with a soft glow, leading him deeper and deeper into the mountain. Prepared for the worst he bit his lower lip. Minutes later he could see a bright light at the end of the tunnel, Natsu was confident in each step he took. No turning back, no weakness could be seen. Natsu had an aura that could frighten most S-class mages. His killing intent could be felt miles away.

From here on out his battle finally begins.

* * *

Natsu needed a few seconds to get used to the lighting in the large dome he now stood. He moved his look around, this dome had interesting architecture to say the least. A large hole was in the middle of the dome, a hundred meters deep from which a loud roar could be heard. The dragon has finally awaken.  
"Natsuuu!" Natsu focused his look up ahead, a few meters above on the opposite side, there he was. He began to fight his emotions, this wasn't a time to show any weaknesses. Yet hearing Happy's voice made his heart ache in pain.  
"Happyyy!" Natsu roared back at his partner, Happy started to cry, he was happy to see the dragon slayer. All of this time he had waited for him to come. Like a little child Happy couldn't stop the tears that went down his face. Natsu's eyes widened, seeing Wendy chained to the wall next to Happy. His emotions were all mixed up, why was she here?  
"Oh, a little touchy reunion we have here." Hearing that familiar voice Natsu looked at Happy's left noticing a figure coming out of the dark passage that led even deeper into the mountains. Sting had his usual self-confident grin, starring at Natsu with a malicious chuckle that could be heard throughout the dome. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Natsu listened to his words, his magical power started to heighten to the point that the ground beneath him started to crumble. Happy looked at his partner, he has never seen Natsu in that state before. Wendy regained consciousness, slowly opening her eyes. Her vision was blurry, but as it normalized she saw Natsu… Was it really Natsu? This aura that surrounded him was something she had never seen before, a true dragon slayers power.

"Natsu..?" Her voice was weak, but Natsu could hear her loud and clear. Just hearing Wendy's fragile voice made him even more serious.  
"You took Happy from me, Sting." Natsu started to walk towards the edge of the hole in the middle. Each step he took cracked the ground below him, making the area unstable. "You even took Wendy." He stopped, his magical power was so intense that the crumbled rocks beneath his feet started to levitate in the air. Sting observed the dragon slayer, raising his eyebrow in curiosity. "I'm going to break your arms so that you will never take anything precious to me ever again!" His voice echoed throughout the mountain, Happy and Wendy stared at Natsu who was blinded by rage. Both of them felt a dread feeling coming from Natsu, a paralyzing fear that made them keep quiet and observe. Sting chuckled to his words, perfect.  
"Break my arms?" Sting turned towards his hostages and pointed with his hand, Natsu's eyes widened. "Can you really break them in time?" A sudden rise in Sting's magical power accrued, at the tip of his fingers a bright light could be seen, it blinded anybody who looked directly at them. A ball of light formed and intensifying as Sting concentrated more magical power.

* * *

"Natsuu!" Happy screamed out, at this range he was afraid of taking the blast directly, Wendy shed tears, she wasn't used to situations like this which made her very sensitive. Sting fired the ball of light, which quickly reached the target area. The blast was large and the destructive force shook the mountain complex. He had a wide grin on his face, his vision was obscured from the smoke though. Sting sniffed the air, but he couldn't sense Wendy and Happy, he could only smell blood and a high density of magic. As the smoke cleared Sting could see that both Happy and Wendy were gone, he then looked back at Natsu who was holding both of them in his arms. Blood started to go down Natsu's face, he had taken the direct hit from Sting's attack.  
"N-natsu?" Wendy could also smell his blood, looking up at his face she gasped from the awful realization. Happy also took a look, which made him shed tears… Natsu's face was scared beyond recognition. Taking the blast head on was a pretty terrifying concept. His whole outfit was torn and he had cuts and bruises on his torso. Even the scarf he cherished so much was covered in his own blood. Natsu released Happy and Wendy from his hold, they couldn't move, afraid of the sight they had just seen. Wendy fell on her knees looking down at the ground, her whole body was shaking…  
"It's okay Happy, Wendy." He spoke as the blood fell on the ground, his left cheek bone was broken and his skull had a crack on the front. The left side of his face was slightly deformed. Though he spoke, as if he didn't feel the gruesome pain from the impact. He took his scarf and tied it tightly around his face, trying to hold the fracture tightly with it. Also to hide it from his dear friends who would surely blame themselves. "Happy!" Happy's teary eyes shoot up at his best friend who went beyond human limits. "Protect Wendy! She is a dear friend, I entrust her to you!" His voice was serious, as he took of his torn clothes, his whole torso had cuts and bruises. The cloth fell on the ground, drenched in blood.  
"Natsu..?" Happy heard Natsu loud and clear, he was shocked to his sudden request.  
"Listen to me Happy!" Natsu yelled out, making Happy's tears run down his little blue face. "Whatever happens I want you to protect her. I'm sure that help will arrive soon, you must get out of here!" Natsu turned to face Sting, turning his back at Happy and Wendy. "I'll be right there, Happy." Flames appeared covering Natsu's whole body, the pain he felt was nothing compared to the thought of losing both of them.

"Wendy…" Natsu spoke a little louder, making Wendy look up at the bruised body that belonged to the dragon slayer. "Take care of Happy, he's really great company and he likes fish..." He chuckled slightly which made Happy look down at the ground, gathering the strength to move. "Say hi to the rest of the gang for me, oh and…" He turned his head half way looking at Wendy, his face was obscured by the scarf he was wearing, though she could see his eyes that felt saddening. "See you soon…" That was the signal! At that moment Happy took a hold of Wendy and used his wings to fly towards the exit. This action made both Rogue and Gajeel show themselves and try to intercept. Before they could get a hold of the Exceed, they both jumped back to dodge Natsu's flames. Sting roared at Natsu, releasing a high amount of white magical energy, Natsu replied in the same manor sending a fire dragons roar to block his attack. They all stopped for a moment, Natsu looked at each one of them. Knowing that this was only the beginning he formed his resolve. 'See you soon...'

Luckily the tunnel was still lighted by the runes that were left activated. Happy carried Wendy who was still shocked, she had never seen somebody being hurt so much. She felt guilty in a way, knowing that Natsu got hurt because of her and Happy. Throughout the journey towards the exit, Happy thought about his partner, by the looks of it the situation has calmed down. If the situation was different he would have stayed by his partner's side till the very end. Yet the way he spoke to them at the end troubled Happy and Wendy, it all felt as if he was saying his last goodbyes. They could only pray for his safety, with an unsettling feeling in their hearts they had to be strong. For now they could only believe in Natsu's strength.

At the end of the tunnel, Gray, Lucy and Erza waited, seeing a flying cat carrying Wendy who had a terrified look on her face. It was in that moment when everything became clear. They quickly intercepted, just looking at Wendy made their hearts ache, who knows what she had seen. Erza tried to talk to Wendy, but she was to terrified to even speak. What in the world happened in there?

* * *

Moving in high speed both Gajeel and Rogue tried to hit Natsu who was barely dodging their attacks. Sting then again aimed at him with his white dragon roar which Natsu dodged only to be hit by Rogue. He was sent flying, slamming his body into a wall.  
"Guess you aren't that mu~" Gajeel spoke with a chuckle, but he was interrupted by a fiery fist which made his whole body feel numb. Such incredible speed! Natsu hit Rogue with his elbow cutting his cheek, he then landed an uppercut sending him upwards.  
"Oh?" Sting observed as the three dragon slayers fought, Natsu was clearly stronger and faster, but had a hard time managing against the two of them. 'At the end of the day, you will fall Salamander!'

* * *

**To be continued... ~ Thank you for reading this chapter! I'll work even harder from now on! Ill need to prepare a few cups of coffee when I write my next chapter though, lol :D :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Giving Up

**~Hey! Luckily I finished this chapter, sorry for the delay! School started and it's a bit hard to adjust with the new schedule. My free time has been decreased drastically lol :) Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter, it's not that good but so sorry xD**

**Chapter 9: Giving Up**

* * *

Four dragon slayers, one cave like structure inside of a big mountain, it can only spell destruction and chaos. Within the next hour the battle was more intense than ever. Each of them started to feel tired, Natsu had many new wounds and bruises on his firm body. He was barely standing from the pain, his vision was slightly blurry. His body started to feel numb from the loss of blood. Sting and Rogue were forced to enter White and Shadow Drive, Natsu's strength was something they had never faced before. Gajeel was at the limit of his magical power, sensing that Natsu has refrained from attacking him. A fierce dragon roar could be heard from the bottom of the pit, which made all of the dragon slayers a little anxious. They were all badly injured, though all of them refused to fall.

* * *

'Such destructive force…' Rogue was on his knees trying to regain his composure, his entire body pulsed from each punch he took. 'Natsu, you really are something.' His thoughts were interrupted seeing Sting charging at the fire dragon slayer, they exchanged blows and both of them were successful at blocking. Gajeel made his way next to Rogue.  
"You should rest Gajeel." Rogue added, he tried to stand up but failed and ended up on his knees again. "Is this also my limit?" He had a smile on his face, this was really going to be a long day.  
"Laxus was right, he really did become a monster." Gajeel spoke crossing his arms, though he lost his footing and ended up falling on the ground next to Rogue. Natsu jumped back, but Sting quickly followed and threw a punch filled with white dragon slayer magic. Barely dodging Natsu, twisted his lower body. With the motion he kicked Sting to the side, but he managed to land without any problems.

* * *

"Why won't you just die?!" Sting was agitated, all of this time he had believed to be the strongest of them all, the perfect dragon slayer. This fight with Natsu became more than he thought it would be. 'I refuse to accept it!' He lunged towards Natsu who had landed on the ground, using his maximum speed he aimed for Natsu's face. 'Unbelievable.' Natsu dodged in the last moment, his body suddenly burst in flames as he used his knee to hit Sting right in the plexus. There was a loud bang, like a gunshot that echoed throughout the mountain. 'I refuse…' Sting fell to the ground, showing no signs of wanting to continue, his body felt week but his heart was screaming.

"Are you satisfied?" Natsu asked with a cold voice. The scarf was holding his skull intact, he tightened it a bit which caused massive pain. Sting twitched on the ground, moving his hand he grabbed Natsu by his ankle. Gaining his attention Sting's whole body trembled from the pain he felt.  
"Why…" Sting's voice was weak, but all of the dragon slayers could hear him. "-did you… leave us?" Those words made Natsu feel an aching pain inside of his heart. Rogue and Gajeel looked away, Sting squeezed his grip demanding an answer. "Why!?" Tears went down Sting's face as he roared out loud. Seeing Sting in such a state made Natsu roar out with him, showing respect to the dragon slayer that shed tears. Hearing Natsu's roar Sting cried out even harder. Both Rogue and Gajeel joined in with their loud roars sitting a few meters away. 'Just like old times… Right, Sting?'

* * *

'Fear, a powerful emotion that could turn any man doubt his own abilities. Being afraid isn't bad, it shows your weakness and makes you learn from it. Knowing your weakness is the first step of becoming stronger.' Natsu recalled those words, the words Igneel left him before disappearing. On that same day, he met 'them'. He was seven years old when he first met Sting, Rogue and Gajeel. From that day forward they all faced challenges which were hard and painful. They were taught from the very beginning that dragons were indeed gruesome and deadly creatures which needed to be slain.

* * *

"Natsu!" Natsu turned around, seeing Gray running towards him. Sting had released his grip from Natsu and remained on the ground, exhausted he closed his eyes trying to rest up a bit. Gray ran towards his friend, with each step he took closer the more his facial expression showed pain. Seeing Natsu's body in that state was something that Gray never could imagine.  
"Gra-"Before he could finish his sentence Natsu collapsed, his body hit the ground pretty hard, which surprised everybody in the dome. Gray couldn't make it in time to prevent him from falling, but without a second thought he made his way to Natsu,.  
"Natsu! Hey, are you with me?!" Gray asked as he placed Natsu to lay on his knees, seeing him up close like this was truly painful. His eyes widened from the shock, moving the scarf away from Natsu's face was an action he regretted even doing. Was he scared? Seeing his friend in such a critical state made his breathing a bit faster. 'Natsu, your face… I can't even recognize you anymore.' A tear went down Gray's cheek, he held Natsu a bit tighter in his arms, but Natsu couldn't feel a thing, he laid there in Gray's embrace with his eyes closed. His consciousness slowly drifted away…

"Guess he's found a new friend." Rogue added with a soft smile on his face.  
"Well Gray's an ice mage and Natsu is a fire mage, opposites do attract each other pretty well." Gajeel added with a grin.  
"Oh, like how you attract lightning? Laxus may be the perfect match for you. Steel is a very good conductor." Rogue chuckled slightly.  
"Don't make me start on light and shadows, please." Gajeel laughed a bit louder. He stood up looking towards Sting. "We should probably pick him up, he might catch a cold."  
"Well it would be pretty bad if we had to take care of him if he manages to catch a cold… What a drag." Rogue added as his body dissolved into shadows, Gajeel walked his way towards Gray who was tending to Natsu. Gray only then noticed the rest of the dragon slayers who were at the scene. Moments later Rogue's body appeared next to Sting putting him on his back.  
"If you ever do this again…" Gray spoke up, his voice filled with anger. "You will regret ever being born." Rogue only sighed to those words, but Gajeel laughed slightly.  
"Don't worry, we don't have any intentions on hurting him." Sting spoke up which surprised Rogue.  
"Guess you weren't out cold…" Gajeel added stopping next to them. He had a grin on his face. "Just like old times, huh?"  
"Shut up!" Sting added, he wanted to punch Gajeel yet he could not move his body.  
"Tsk, stop being so ill mannered, you'll get wrinkles." Gajeel poked Sting's body, which made Sting start with the jokes about metals.

"We'll be heading now, Gray." Rogue added, the two other dragon slayers bickered with each other. "Don't worry about the dragon in the pit, it's our friend." Gray didn't even realize there was a pit in the vast dome, his only concern was for the pink-haired boy who was in his arms.  
"Yeah, no problem…" Gray spoke up, yet his gaze remained at the fire dragon slayer. Natsu's body trembled as he woke up, his lungs we're filled with blood making him cough it out. "Natsu!" Gray was worried as hell, these weren't minor injuries like before, this was getting serious.  
"I feel c-cold…" Looking closely Natsu really was pale, Gray hadn't had an opportunity to see the hot-headed dragon slayer feeling cold. Without thinking Gray took off his jacket and covered Natsu's bare body. He had to heat him up.  
"Just hold on Natsu, I'll get you out of here." Just as he spoke those words the whole mountain shook violently, debris started to fall from the ceiling of the dome crashing close to the two mages. The whole dome was in a pretty rough shape though… Gray had decided to carry the dragon slayer out of the complex, but as soon as he picked him up there was another stronger earthquake. Loosing balance Gray fell, but his grip on Natsu was tight refusing to let go. Luckily Natsu didn't get even more hurt. The ground cracked beneath them, which made Gray jump to the side with Natsu in his arms. Everything started to fall apart.  
"Damn!" Gray twisted his ankle, feeling a sharp pain which made him kneel.  
"Gray… You have to-" Natsu started, but was sharply cut off.  
"If you say what I think you are going to say I'm going to kill you, okay?" He wasn't going to listen to Natsu, everything he had planned so far ended badly. "I'm not going to leave you here." Natsu's eyes widened, he got off of Gray and quickly kicked him to the side. At that moment Natsu felt something piercing through his body. Gray regained composure, unaware of what was going on.

* * *

"Oi idiot, what are you-"But he couldn't continue, he was cut off as he felt completely helpless. He lost all of his will to continue struggling.  
"What's with that look, Gray?" Natsu had a wide grin, a very sharp and large piece of debris that fell from the ceiling pierced through his body. It had a shape similar to a steel pipe, it missed his heart only for a few inches. "It's like you're giving up." His body was twitching though, the pain couldn't be described in words. Gray slammed his fists in the ground.  
"Why did you save me…?" Gray asked, lowering his head down as tears went down his eyes. "Why didn't you just leave me?!" Listening to those words Natsu had a grin on his face.  
"If I did I would hate myself forever." Natsu spoke up, blood started to come out of his mouth, making it a bit harder for him to speak. "I just couldn't watch my friend get hurt." Though Gray felt the same way, he couldn't stand seeing Natsu impaled like that, it was just cruel.

"No…" A weak and fragile voice could be heard from the entrance of the dome. "Natsu!" Lucy made her way towards the two mages, she fell on her knees seeing her friend in that kind of state. "This can't be happening…" She started to deny everything, this clearly couldn't be happening, right? Gray embraced Lucy, she cried in his chest.  
"It's okay Lucy…" He tried to reassure her, it was okay… But then he looked at the entrance again he saw Erza, Wendy and Happy. At that moment he had lost his cool image when tears started to go down his face. They quickly made their way to Natsu, Happy cried out as he tried to free Natsu. Erza felt guilty, she had witnessed many of her friends getting hurt. Even Erza shed tears for her friend.  
"You promised me…" Wendy started to speak, looking at the ground, Natsu looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Didn't you promise we would see each other again?" Her voice was saddening to say the least, she didn't know what to do.  
"Wendy…" Natsu couldn't speak, with each minute that passed his body was starting to feel colder and colder. "I don't want you guys to see me like this…"

At that moment something in Wendy made a clicking sound. She began charging magical energy into her hands, walking closer to Natsu. They were surprised, what was she planning to do?  
"Stop it Wen-" Natsu was interrupted by Wendy who slapped him across the face, her power continued to rise.  
"I won't let you die!" Her eyes showed determination, putting her hands onto Natsu's body. Nobody had ever seen her in that state before, Erza also decided to help out making sure to somehow remove the rock that was piercing through Natsu. Gray and Lucy watched and prayed… Natsu had been placed on the ground, where Wendy put her hands on his wound and started to concentrate. Happy watched as his best friend struggled to stay alive. They all wanted to help somehow, but for now they could only believe in Wendy's abilities… Nothing else could be done.

* * *

**To be continued... Feel so sleepy... :O**


	10. Chapter 10: Where Are You?

** ~Hey! So this marks the end of the first season! I've decided to make it a little longer so I'm concentrating on mixing up things a little for the next season! It took a while, but hope it was worth it lol xD :D**

**Chapter 10: Where Are You?**

* * *

**-Natsu's POV-**

I can't quite tell what was happening in that moment… My once peaceful life filled with laughter and happiness was thrown aside just like trash. Five years ago, on that day dragons turned on humanity, Happy was taken away and my friends ended up being hurt… I was far too weak. But even if my body felt broken and I was at my limit I stood up, I fought back. At a young age I managed to slay my first dragon, led by my desire to protect my close friends, but it only made me realize what I was deep inside. An uncontrollable monster. My urge to fight couldn't be satisfied, my skin was burning from the anticipation and my lips were eager to taste more blood. In that primal state, I lost control and almost killed my beloved companions and friends. Since then I've always wanted to be alone…

Drifting in this darkness, without a way out. Light does not exist in this space, nor does sound reach far. My body slowly consumed by it does not struggle, it welcomes it with open arms. Deep inside of me there is only one feeling, hatred for the beasts that soar the sky. Suffocated by my desire, I lay in the sea of darkness for eternity…  
"Natsu, wake up!" I open my eyes to the unexpected sound, a voice so gentle with a touch of sadness.  
"Don't give up!", "We will always be by your side!", "You have to fight it!"

These voices… They are calling for me! This warm feeling I feel in my chest, it's something I haven't felt in a long time. A glimpse of light shone down at me, I desperately tried to reach it.  
"Please, don't leave me!" I opened my eyes, this voice filled with emotions made my heart pound harder. Honestly, I didn't know why, but if I didn't see the light itself I would have forever dwelled in this cold place…

**-Normal POV-**

Natsu opened his eyes, as his gaze moved around he noticed that he was located in a room. It only took him moments to realize that it was his room. The window was opened, he could smell various kinds of flowers and the warm air definitely felt better. 'How did I get here?' When he tried to move he could only feel an unbelievable amount of pain. As he looked at his hands he could see bandages, it took him a few minutes to realize that his whole face and body were in the same state. 'It's probably class time…" By the looks of it nobody had been to visit him, he sighed feeling slightly neglected. Thinking about what happened it all felt like a dream, his eyes showed an unsettling feeling as he looked at the door, sniffing the air he could identify most of the people that came visiting him. Gray, Lucy, Erza, Rogue, Gajeel, Sting and even Master Makarov. There was another faint scent of Wendy, but it wasn't as strong as the rest. His sigh was loud and clear, his uneasiness grew. It made him want to go out of bed and find the rest, which he eagerly tried to do. Every time he moved his body a sharp pain could be felt, guess he hasn't fully recovered.

'How long was I out of it..?" Natsu was well aware that even though he was asleep time around him moved freely, days passed, perhaps weeks which wasn't really a good sign. If he continues to do these kinds of things his whole life might pass him quicker than he thought, it only made him chuckle just thinking about endless possibilities. Either way he wasn't going to let a few cuts and bruises stop him, his bones were broken but he couldn't quite stay calm. After some time he managed to pull himself out of the bed, he panted it took more energy than normal. He then quickly changed into his uniform, each motion he took was painful and made him want to just go back to bed, but something was wrong, he wanted to find out what. That itching feeling was something he hated the most, he wanted to make sure that everything was okay. Only then his mind would be calm. Looking at the mirror, putting on his tie he noticed that his face was bandaged as well, remembering the incident which led to this injury made him frown. 'Why do I have this sinking feeling?'

* * *

Walking in a slowly way, using the wall for support Natsu made his way through the hallway. If he could remember correctly it was time for gym class, most of his friends were probably there… His steps were slow and each one he took was regrettable to say the least. Only Natsu could walk with a broken body like his and not give up midway. It was commendable to say the least, but most of the people that saw him were worried or were thinking that he is crazy. Word has spread around that the dragon slayer was in critical condition, most of the female student body was worried about him, yet even the male students couldn't stop but to think about him in their free time. Every student in this Academy was regarded to be a part of a large family, a tradition started by Master Makarov's ancestors and one of the most powerful guilds to date, Fairy Tail. Before any mage can join a guild it was required to finish the Academy, to learn what it is to be a true mage. At first the Fairy Tail didn't want to take any part in the founding of the Academy, believing that it would only obscure and repress the real meaning of being a mage. After some time Mavis Vermilion took the responsibility on herself, seeing that if any other guild took command the Academy will be in ruins.

Though Natsu didn't know the history of the Academy, neither the connection between the guild. He roamed through the halls going down a few floors, many people offered to help him, but he politely refused and thanked them for the offer. You wouldn't believe how many girls felt their heart skip seeing Natsu in that weak state. Women truly are unique…

* * *

In the backyard of the Academy there was a track field, a couple of swimming pools, soccer field… How big was this place? To his surprise there were a lot of students participating on today's class schedule. He looked at a certain distance, unaware if he should approach the students that were participating. Thinking about it rationally, it would only make sense if he joined in. True, he might not be in the best physical condition, but he didn't want to admit it. If he showed weakness any longer it would hurt the image he has built up for years, not that it's a bad thing. His ego was the problem though. Natsu sighed as he limped towards the group of people, there are more than three classes here. Perfect, maybe they were all here! Though when he moved through the crowd of people it all became silent, the students started to whisper around.  
"It's Natsu!" ; "Is he really alright?" ; "He can't walk properly, it's probably though on him…" He could clearly hear each word. Natsu couldn't concentrate, his breathing was slightly off which made his body lean slightly more forward. Falling on the ground, as if in slow motion. 'So this is my limit..', closing his eyes he awaited the pain as he hit the surface, but it never came.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you always irresponsible?" Natsu opened his eyes, hearing Erza's voice loud and clear. He had a gentle smile, something that Erza hasn't expecting. Natsu was laying in her lap, while the other students were returning to their earlier activities. One glare from Erza was enough to make them go away.  
"What a relief… It's really nice to see you again Erza." Natsu gently touched Erza's cheek, he put most of his effort into it. Erza wasn't really ready for this situation, she blushed realizing what he was doing. But his hands were cold and weak, his usual warm self hasn't returned yet, this only made Erza worried about him. She took ahold of his cold hand, trying to warm it up slightly.  
"You're too reckless Natsu." Erza was spot on, which made Natsu frown slightly, that trait that he had could never be fixed.  
"What are you saying? You make it sound bad." Natsu had his goofy grin, which was one of his trademarks. Erza sighed, he really was an idiot sometimes.

After a few minutes Erza helped Natsu up, supporting him they both made their way towards the swimming pools. There was no mistake about it, 'he' was the type that would love to go there. Natsu was spot on which impressed Erza slightly, he was good at judging characters. He motioned Erza to let him stand on his own, at first she wasn't really supporting that idea, but the fire in Natsu's eyes overpowered her own concern. Natsu stood, slightly stumbling at first, he then took a look at the two love birds having fun.

"You sure are enjoying yourself, Gray." His voice was weak, but loud enough so that his best friend could hear. Hearing those words Gray's smiling face vanished, he looked at Natsu with a confused look. It only took Lucy a moment to do so as well, she almost started to cry at the scene. Natsu's face was slightly obscured by the bandages, but they could all recognize the barely standing dragon slayer who had finally awaken.  
"You idiot…" Lucy couldn't hold it in anymore, the tears fell into the swimming pool they were in, Gray had a mixture of emotions pilling up inside of him. Was he glad that his friend was okay, or angry that he isn't laying still and recovering.  
"We've been worried!" Gray barked at Natsu who moved his look at the ground, his eyes showed the uncertainty, how could he explain himself?  
"Sorry… My bad." Natsu replied, his voice was softer and gentler. Students from all around stood and watched the scene, even they could feel the atmosphere which was unusual to see around here. Gray jumped out of the pool and quickly embraced Natsu, the hug itself hurt, but at the same time he felt reassured. For the first time the ice mage felt warm.

* * *

After the reunion they talked a bit before Natsu decided to take his leave. They insisted that somebody helped him, but he waved them off with a smile. "Don't worry I'll be okay!" Gray looked at Lucy who had a faint frown on her face, it was time… Just thinking about it made the trio feel a heavy burden on their hearts… 'Sorry, Natsu.'

* * *

Natsu made his way into the Academy once again, his eyes were still searching for 'her'. He still couldn't find her. Maybe she was somewhere inside of the Academy? As he thought about it he caught a glimpse of silky blue hair, which made him turn his attention at that person. Walking up the stairs her fragile presence and small figure wasn't hard to find.  
"Wendy!" Natsu called out, making the girl stop in her tracks, but she didn't turn around. His voice was slightly better, calling her out in a usual matter.  
"It's been long, hasn't it?" His wide grin was clearly visible, yet the girl didn't look his way.  
"Man I thought that I would sleep through the year… Luckily I~"  
"Go away." Wendy spoke up in the middle of Natsu's sentence, his eyes widened to her words, her voice was cold and rather unpleasant to hear.  
"What do you mean?" Natsu asked a bit desperately, confused his heart started to beat a bit faster. "Oh, it's some kind of joke… Man I really did miss a lot haven't I?" He laughed it off, but Wendy still refused to look at him, clenching her fists.  
"Stay away from me please." There it was again, that cold voice that sent Natsu shivers down his spine. "You're really annoying." Wendy continued to walk upstairs, leaving a poor and confused Natsu, his hand reached for her, yet even if he tried he couldn't stop her. What was this uncomfortable feeling? It hurt, it really did hurt… Natsu stood completely in silence, as the pain in his heart grew by the second. 'Damn it…"

* * *

**Season 1 concluded! To be continued in season 2! Hope you enjoyed it so far, thank you for the support and positive reviews! :)  
See you soon! **


	11. Chapter 11: Rooftop!

**~Hello! Sorry for the late update, school work and everything just pilled up... Classes are so long! xD I'll try to update more often and thank you for reading my chapters so far! As promised, things are getting more lively and interesting from now on!**

**Season 2 starts now!**

**Chapter 11: Rooftop!**

* * *

A month passed since that day, the day that Wendy walked away from Natsu. You would think that the pink-haired dragon slayer would try and somehow make Wendy come back. Yet he couldn't do anything… With winter coming Natsu became a bit lonelier, was it really because of Wendy? Laying in his bed, stretching his arm up towards the ceiling, he was trying to catch something. Just like on that day, he just couldn't reach Wendy. An invisible wall was dividing them, Natsu hated the fact that he was respecting her wish. 'Stay away from me please.'; 'You're really annoying.' Remembering those words made Natsu feel uncomfortable and curl up just like a cat. Not even Happy could help the dragon slayer that was now in a depressing mood. To him it seems that Natsu had lost his sense of humor. Of course, Happy is just joking.

* * *

Outside of his room stood Gray, with a pretty much calm expression. For him this was probably the best way to make Natsu a bit more active. Good news about this whole incident was that Natsu had calmed down slightly from his hyperactive nature, bad news is that he has been sulking in that room for ages now. 'It has to be you!' Gray remembered the conversation he had with Lucy, deciding who was going to be the one to drag him out of that room of his. 'It'll probably go well, you both are guys and all…' Truth be told Lucy was right about that thought, in this situation it was best for him to react instead. When did Gray become a person who would listen to a woman? He sighed realizing that the relationship he had with Lucy was special… But it wasn't the time to think about that, Natsu was far more important now! He slowly opened the room, cautiously... By cautiously he actually managed to open it with a forceful kick, but the sound didn't surprise Natsu at all.  
"Oi, flame-brain! Get up." He barked at Natsu trying to lighten up the atmosphere, it really was suffocating in the room. It was way too quiet.  
"I'm busy." Natsu added still curled up like a little cat, which made Gray's face drop from the sight.  
"You seriously have some mental issues! I don't have all day so come on!" Gray pulled Natsu's hand, yet he wouldn't budge from the spot. Their eyes met for a second. Seeing Natsu's saddening eyes made Gray soften his hold. For a moment he stopped pulling… He then took a hold of the bed sheets and pulled with all of his strength making Natsu fall from the bed and h0it the floor.  
"What was that for?!" Natsu yelled, rubbing the back of his head.  
"That's for trying to trick me!" Gray wasn't going to fall for that trick ever again, he did it a few times already and it was getting old.  
"Man~" Natsu complained some more before standing up, facing Gray he had a seemingly cold expression, it was like somebody took all of his energy away from him.  
"Start walking." Gray demanded catching Natsu off guard.  
"What?" Pretty confused Natsu couldn't tell his intentions, nor was he in a mood to play games.  
"You heard me. Before I decide to throw you out of the room myself." Natsu could see that Gray was serious, with a sigh he walked out of his room followed by Gray. They made their way through the Academy, Natsu was still quiet which irritated Gray a lot.  
"Geez, I you're more annoying when you don't talk…" He hated to admit it, but it was the truth.  
"Hm?" Natsu pretended not to hear him, Gray was barely holding himself from punching him… The rest of the way they walked in silence, they decided to go to the cafeteria. Natsu wanted to find Happy and the first thing that came to mind was 'raw fish'.

* * *

Reading through the documents that were delivered Master Makarov was quite fascinated. It was rare for him to accept transfer applications this late, though Fairy Academy wasn't the type to turn down anybody. He glanced at the female student who had long blonde hair tied into a pony tail with a red ribbon, brown eyes that seemed gentle and carrying. She respectively wore a white uniform that consisted a blouse, jacket and a skirt with red stripes and unique patterns. Quite exotic and unusual, but since she came from another country it was to be expected.  
"I'm quite surprised that you decided to transfer in such a short notice…" Master Makarov added turning his attention to the paper work. "Everything seems to be in order, Miss Nishimura." The female student had a gentle smile.  
"Please sir, call me Yuki." She spoke with a cheerful tone, something the Master hasn't heard in a while.  
"Well Yuki-chan, what brings you to this Academy?" Makarov asked directly, still paying close attention he hadn't missed anything in the files that he was reading through.  
"My dream is to become a strong mage and help people in need. In order to do that I've transferred here." Yuki spoke moving her look around.  
"Seeing these scores in your application, it's simply amazing!" All of the mage's are tested before joining Fairy Academy. Magical Power, Intelligence, Speed, these are just a few examples of the requirements that needed to be fulfilled. To join the Academy your average grade should be C at least. Reading through her files Makarov couldn't believe that he was welcoming a mage with an A average, though she exceeded in some of the tests as an S class.  
"Thank you, I've worked hard to achieve those results." Yuki spoke up.  
"Wonderful indeed… Your new uniform will arrive in a day or two.~" Master Makarov continued to instruct Yuki, she nodded and agreed to everything the Master had spoken about. Leaving the office Yuki had a smirk on her face. 'Perfect.'

* * *

"Tell me again why did we come up here?" Natsu growled at Gray who had somehow managed to bring Natsu up on the rooftop. He had a grin on his face, with one hand on the fence that was used for safety reasons.  
"You're still complaining? Can't you just enjoy the fresh air a bit?" Gray replied, but Natsu only shrugged with a semi-bored face. That expression made Gray slightly irritated. "For someone who couldn't shut up this is pretty unexpected."  
"Well sorry for not meeting your expectations, I'm a failure of a human being." Natsu added, a negative aura could be seen around him which made Gray somewhat worried.  
"You haven't talked to Wendy… Have you?" Hearing those words Natsu quickly regained composure, he walked next to Gray looking at the vast blue sky.  
"Nah. Pathetic isn't it?" Natsu replied with a chuckle.  
"That's so not like you."  
"Yup…" Gray was surprised that Natsu just agreed with him, something was clearly wrong on a larger scale. The wind blew gently, it was a lovely day.  
"So, how are things going with Lucy?" Natsu broke the silence making Gray turn away from the dragon slayer. Jackpot. "Ehh… You guys already~" Natsu couldn't finish his sentence, feeling a sharp pain in his stomach.  
"No! We're just friends." Gray spoke coughing the words out, but Natsu had a fierce stare, which made him surprised and jump back slightly.  
"Then what's this?" Natsu raised Gray's left hand revealing a custom made bracelet. "Lucy?" The design was identical to Lucy's personality, which made Gray blush slightly.  
"Idiot! It's a friendship bracelet." He defended himself, but Natsu just nodded it off and turned around.  
"Yeah right. You guys are 'special friends'." Natsu continued to tease Gray, which made him more embarrassed to admit it himself.  
"Idiot~" Gray glanced towards the entrance leading inside of the Academy, Lucy was standing there, her face was red. She then started to run away inside, which made Gray also follow after her. "I'll get you for this!" He yelled back at Natsu who was laughing. Moments later and he was all alone, his laughter quickly turned into silence and only the sound of the wind passing by could be heard. For some reason he had to fake a smile around Gray, he couldn't bear to cause any more trouble. 'What should I do next?'

* * *

The halls were packed while Gray made his way chasing after Lucy. He sighed pushing students aside and apologizing every time he did. It really did take him a bit to spot her again, he finally caught up to her and taking a hold of her hand. Gray managed to pull Lucy away from the crowd and into one of the storage rooms, he panted from all of the high speed chasing he did up until now.  
"So umm…" He spoke up, Lucy bit her lower lip blushing slightly, her lips parted for a moment looking at the ice mage who clearly gave a lot of energy just to find her.  
"Umm…" Lucy couldn't say anything, lowering her head slightly trying to hide her blush. Gray raised his head looking at Lucy, he couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed.  
"Listen!" Gray spoke up catching Lucy's attention. "Natsu's an idiot, so don't get the wrong idea when he says stupid things like that." Lucy's head slightly dropped hearing that, ofcourse, there was no possible way.  
"I get it… Don't worry, I understand." She then walked towards the door, but Gray quickly grabbed her wrist. Lucy was shocked at first, Gray didn't look at her, his face was red.  
"He got it totally wrong… Because you aren't just a friend to me." His voice was pretty gentle, something very unusual and lovely to hear. Lucy had a confused face, but hearing those words it all started to click.  
"Gray…" Lucy felt her heart skip a beat, seeing him turn around to face her. He held her hands with a determined look on his face.  
"Lucy Heartfilia, I've fallen for you." She couldn't believe that it was happening though, but looking at his determination Lucy was simply amazed. "Will you go out with me?"

* * *

'She hasn't been acting strange to me.'; 'Wendy… I haven't seen her in a while.'; 'She's been quite busy with stuff, even I don't have time to see her.' Lies. His closest friends were lying to his face, yet he didn't have the courage to face them. Natsu stood on the rooftop looking at the horizon. The sun was slowly setting, yet he wasn't afraid of the night that was coming, nor the darkness in his heart. Somehow he was able to face the situation even if he didn't want to. 'Where are you Wendy?' He clenched his fists, feeling depression. At that moment he turned his look around, sniffing the air. 'Somebody is here.' He stood ready, searching for the person with his sight, though it wasn't going to help him a lot. Natsu had to trust his nose, he didn't have time to be depressed like this. This scent was somewhat unique, he hasn't encountered anything similar to it before.  
"Who are you? Come out!" He spoke up with a cold voice, trying to let the person know that he is aware of its presence. Natsu heard a giggle in the distance, his eyes concentrated at the person that walked up the stairs.  
"You should be more polite mister!" A young teen wearing a white uniform with red patterns, her hair was tied into a long pony tail. She had a grin on her face, studying Natsu with her gentle brown eyes. Though Natsu didn't drop his guard, the scent that he felt, it wasn't human.  
"Well sorry for my manners. You can see that I'm not a gentleman." Natsu's grin widened at the sight, the blonde-haired student was something else. Delicate yet the deadly aura she was releasing was intoxicating.  
"So you do like to play rough?" She spoke up with a seductive tone, gaining the pink-haired dragon slayers full attention.  
"Don't expect anything else." His eyes widened seeing that the girl was gone, looking to his left then right he couldn't see her. Natsu was surprised. 'So fast!'  
"Guess you're my type." The girl appeared in front of him, their lips were inches away. Natsu was frozen still, unable to move away. "Want to play with me?"

* * *

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12: Please

**#Heyy! Took me a while, huh? Sorry for the wait, school takes a lot of my creativity and time away... My head hurts lol xD Anyway, hope you enjoy reading this chapter! Will do my best to release the next one soon :)**

**Chapter 12: Please...**

* * *

Unexpectedly things change in a moment. Once you realize that there is nothing holding you back, your urges and hidden desires begin to show. Was it love at first sight? Probably not. Standing inches away from the person you just met many things can happen unexpectedly. It's all the matter of what kind of person you truly are.

* * *

"Want to play with me?" Yuki spoke those words in a very seductive way leaving a poor and defenseless Natsu dumbfounded. His eyes were focused on her soft lips which were slowly closing in. What seemed like a few inches were suddenly reduced to a few millimeters. His eyes closed half way, her scent was something else compared to a normal mage. "My new little sweet toy~" Yuki avoided his lips going straight down to his neck, moving aside the collar of his uniform and kissing him gently. Natsu's body loosened up as he leaned on the fence that was behind him. She managed to pin him against the fence kissing his neck gently. Natsu moaned slightly to the feeling, it was great. But something was off, before he could realize anything he felt a sharp piercing pain on his neck. He could smell his own blood, it was slowly going down his chest from the wound that Yuki managed to open with her sharp fangs that grew out. Natsu felt his heart race, he could feel Yuki's gentle lips with the mixture of pain, a bittersweet feeling that made the world around him spin. His body started to feel numb, Yuki was drinking the blood from the dragon slayers neck. Yet his body was paralyzed and he couldn't react nor defend himself. Yuki took her fangs out of his neck and licked the wound.

"It's so delicious… Your magical power is very tasty." Her voice showed excitement moving her hand onto his chest, looking up at Natsu's eyes which were showing a dull look. "I've never tasted a human before." She spoke up as she moved her palms on his cheeks. "That makes you very special." With a gentler tone she leaned towards his lips again, only teasing him slightly this time and then backing off with a satisfying look on her face. "But you are still a human. Weak and pathetic." Yuki laughed at Natsu, turning her back at him and starting to walk away. They were a race not worthy of respecting. "You can't even defend yourself in that state. Maybe your friends will put up a little more of a fight."  
"What did you just say…?" Hearing the weak voice of the pink dragon slayer Yuki stopped in her tracks, turning her head slightly so that she could see the human panting and gasping for breath.  
"You're a human, weak, pathetic~"  
"I didn't mean that part!" Natsu barked back at the girl, she narrowed her eyes at the mage who suddenly regained control over his body. Though his balance was slightly off.  
"You can't even defend yourself…?" Yuki continued to guess, but Natsu chuckled slightly to her words, giving off a strange vibe. Looking back at the dragon slayer she couldn't believe that he could speak, let alone release a huge amount of magical power that was hidden deep inside of him. With patience she waited to hear the reason why he would release so much power, why he would go beyond his limits to speak.  
"Badmouth me all you want, but if you talk badly about my friends~" Natsu regained full control, looking back at the girl with a fierce look in his eyes. Yuki was shocked, looking at the boy who gave off a totally different feeling. It felt as if his humanity was being replaced by a beast that awakened at that moment. "I will never forgive you!" His voice was louder, showing off how serious he was, Yuki overwhelmed by the dragon slayer could only look at him. A small blush crept on her face, she managed to turn her look away walking towards the lower floor leaving an enraged Natsu. Her heart started to beat slightly faster just thinking about the boy, the way he spoke, his aura and strength. Without a doubt he was something else, he wasn't a normal human. 'What is he…?' Only time would answer that question, but Yuki secretly hoped to meet him yet again. She gently touched her lips that still had some of his tasty blood, Yuki then put tips of her fingers inside of her mouth wanting more. A sweet taste that just made you want it more, a desire that slowly started to ignite.

* * *

After that the whole day went like any other, but Natsu was on edge throughout the week. It's been four days since the 'rooftop' incident and he tried to find the girl with all of his might. Strangely it didn't turn out the way he had planned. 'I thought that I could track her unique scent…' Disappointed in himself, Natsu was completely outplayed in this situation. He sighed, nothing he could really do in this situation. Knowing that they will meet again, Natsu concentrated on more pressing matters, well for a high school student anyway.  
'Gray's been all lovely dovely with Lucy… I can't separate him from her.' You couldn't blame Natsu for feeling lonely, first Wendy and now Gray and Lucy. Though he didn't want to overact, maybe the rumors about them dating were true. But he didn't want to poke in their business. He was certain that Gray would tell him, but the question was when? Feeling somewhat bored Natsu had only one person he could rely on this situation, Erza!

* * *

Natsu made his way to the girl's dormitory, feeling slightly embarrassed as a few female students passed by him. They were surprised to see him coming all the way to the dormitory, a few giggles and whispers could be heard, but Natsu hid the embarrassment pretty well. Standing in front of Erza's room Natsu sighed knocking on the door.

"Comin~" Natsu heard someone calling out from the inside, though it was strange. Did Erza have that kind of accent? Could Erza call out so softly? The doors opened and Natsu's eyes widened looking at the familiar figure, as the persons scent corrupted his very being.  
"You!" Natsu exclaimed pointing his finger at the blonde who decided to tie her hair in a long ponytail again, it took her a moment to realize who the person was.  
"Oh, it's you." Yuki spoke in a plain voice, which made Natsu a little agitated. What a warm welcome!  
"What are you doing in Erza's room?" He spoke in a serious tone, Erza's safety first came to mind. Yuki sighed as Erza appeared behind her, Natsu starred in disbelief.  
"Natsu! Can't you be more polite to girls?" Erza pointed out, which made Natsu bite his lower lip.  
"It's not like that Erza! She~" Natsu's eyes quickly moved at the blonde who had an emotionless face, which made him feel uncomfortable, her brown eyes looked to the side which gave Natsu something to think about. "It's nothing. Can I come in?" Erza's serious look turned into a gentle smile, gesturing Natsu inside.  
"You're always welcomed Natsu." Erza added as Yuki went back into the room, Natsu walked inside and Erza closed the door behind them. What he saw was something he wasn't really expecting. The room was three times bigger than his own, giving off a girly feeling from all of the pink and purple colors around. Truth be told, he wasn't expecting something like this, not from Erza anyway. Natsu didn't know why, but he subconsciously avoided fights with Erza. Gray had carved a scary image of Erza into Natsu's mind which made him tremble from just thinking about it. For her room he had imagined it to have a somewhat plain and common feeling to it, seeing that Erza didn't have a lot of girly interests. Boy was he wrong. Though he saw two beds it puzzled him slightly.  
"Oh, I guess I should explain a bit." Erza spoke walking Yuki, Yuki was sitting on the bed slightly closer to the window avoiding eye contact and giving off a 'do not disturb' kind of aura. "This is Yuki Nishimura my new roommate." Erza spoke gesturing with one of her hands towards Yuki. "Yuki, this is Natsu Dragneel." And then she gestured towards Natsu. "I hope you guys get along!"

* * *

It was easily said than done though. Sitting on the floor Natsu couldn't look at the girl who literally took a bite out of him. The atmosphere was heavy and filled with anticipation. Yuki on the other hand was deep in thoughts, laying in her own bed and looking up at the ceiling. Erza had some things to do and ended up leaving the alone in the room. Something was strange this time, Natsu noticed that Yuki was acting in a different manner. They may have met twice, but it was a great difference than before. 'I mean she called me her sweet little toy..' Just remembering that made him blush slightly. Something was definitely wrong. Acting like this won't get anything fixed, at least he wanted to get to know her. Little did he know that the feeling was mutual.  
"So… How did you manage to become Erza's roommate?" Natsu couldn't start the conversation any other way, it felt so much normal to ask something like this. Yuki sighed closing her eyes for a moment.  
"We may be the same 'age', but I'm a year above you." The way Yuki exclaimed the word age somehow made Natsu slightly more curious.  
"Is it because your accent that you~" Natsu was cut off halfway as a pillow hit him in the face, though it would seem that Yuki hasn't moved from her position. Yet this pillow had her scent, which made Natsu feel light headed for some reason.  
"You're annoying~…" Yuki sang those words out loud which made Natsu recover and stand up, taking the pillow in his hands.  
"Well sorry for being boring." Natsu spoke up sighing, this girl was quite crazy in her own way. Looking at Yuki Natsu noticed something about her that fascinated him. It was like an invisible wall surrounded her as she drifted deeper into her own world. She was calm, her skin was slightly pale, did she feel cold? Her breathing was deep, he could hear it, delicate but deep. Natsu somehow was drawn closer to her, his body moved on its own and before you knew it he laid next to her putting the pillow beneath his head. Yuki had a grin on her face laying on her side facing Natsu.  
"Didn't I say you were special?" Yuki spoke up moving her hand on his cheek, gently moving her fingers towards his lips. "Guess you really are an idi~"  
"Your hands are cold." Natsu spoke up, Yuki was surprised by that statement. "It's cold and lonely in this world, isn't it?" Yuki didn't expect those words to come out of the pink teen who looked back with a gentle smile. "But it's okay. As long as you reach out, people will come."  
"You don't know me." Yuki spoke bluntly at Natsu who got back on his feet, walking towards the door. He stopped halfway feeling Yuki's eyes watching him.  
"I want to know more about you." Natsu replied. "Erza told us to get along, right?" With that he went out of Erza's room and continued walking back to the Academy leaving Yuki who hugged her pillow tightly.  
"Saying stuff like that… Even though he is my pray." A blush crept on her face, her heart somewhat felt warmer. Taking in the scent from the pillow that belonged to Natsu. 'Why does it feel so warm?' She questioned herself, he was only a human. Only a weak human.

'I don't know why.' Lost in thoughts Natsu wandered through the Academy. 'She's been on my mind lately. Maybe because I was once like her…?' At that moment Natsu caught a glimpse of a girl with blue hair, walking towards him. His expression showed various emotions encountering the girl. 'Please… Acknowledge me.' Each step was hard to take, his heartbeat was slightly faster.

'Please… Don't ignore me.'

'Please… I miss you…'

'Please… I want to talk to you.'

'Please… It hurts.'

'Please…'

* * *

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13: Darling!

**Finally! Some free time to finish this chapter! It's been a hectic start of my second year in high school, studying and trying not to fail math haha...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 13: Darling!**

* * *

Guess all the things I thought were real suddenly became crystal clear. The deception and delusion that I've been trying to overcome suddenly was shattered in front of me. Would you think that I'm just being clueless? Trying to hide from the truth, maybe because I don't want to accept reality that is in front of me. I don't want to accept that 'she' is looking at me so coldly. Maybe I am a coward, hiding my feelings in hope to clear the misunderstanding that I've created. They say that the truth will set you free… But I get an uncomfortable feeling that I'm being suffocated by it.

* * *

Time slowed down, everything surrounding the young dragon slayer went black, but he could only see 'her'. Something about her has changed, she radiated in confidence and her delicate look became more mysterious. Was it just because he hasn't seen her in a while? Their eyes met, in that moment Natsu could not say a word. Wendy's piercing and cold look was something that made him stop in his tracks. She continued to walk, slowly looking away from the dragon slayer accompanied by a female student who gave off a calm vibe. Natsu couldn't control his feelings anymore, he needed to set things clear, it was now or never. He stepped in Wendy's path making her stop, she didn't look up at his face, nor did she acknowledge his presence.  
"How long are you going to keep this up?" Natsu spoke with serious look on his face.  
"Move!" The female student that was accompanying Wendy spoke up, showing a slightly agitated look.

"This doesn't concern you." Natsu replied glaring at the female student, moments later she unsheathed her katana and pointed at the dragon slayer.  
"That's enough Kagura." Wendy spoke up.  
"Wendy..?" Kagura looked at Wendy with a surprised look, she sighed returning her katana. "Guess this is your lucky day."  
"Short-tempered I see… Fix your attitude and we can be great friends." Natsu spoke up only to see Kagura's disgusted face.  
"With a rat like you? No thanks." Kagura's comment made Natsu more pissed than usual.  
"It's my policy not to hit girls." Natsu added clenching his fists.  
"Proving my point that you are just a weak coward." Kagura was merciless on her assault.  
"Is being a gentleman closely related to being a rat?" Natsu asked a bit dumbfounded, Kagura looked sharply at the dragon slayer.  
"So you're Natsu that everybody's being talking about…" Kagura examined the dragon slayer, then she leaned slightly down to Wendy.  
"No wonder you couldn't stand him." She whispered into Wendy's ears, knowing that Natsu was going to hear it perfectly clear. His facial expression changed, it seemed cold. Wendy's whole personality seemed different than before, the way she moved, even the way she looked at people.  
"Will you move out of our way?" Wendy spoke, gaining Natsu's full attention. Kagura's cold personality and attitude was similar to Wendy's, as if she taught her to be like that. Natsu crossed his arms, looking at Wendy with a fierce look.  
"No."  
"Don't be an idiot."  
"Can't help it."

Both of them had cold faces, Natsu had enough of Wendy's attitude.  
"You're acting like a ~" Natsu was about to snap before he caught a fist that was heading for his face. Wendy gasped for a moment startled by the unexpected event unfolding before them. The male student who attacked Natsu was no other than Cobra with a wide grin on his face. He then pulled back and sent a kick towards him, but Natsu dodged without any problems, jumping back he glared at the last dragon slayer which made a late appearance.

"Ohh.. You've improved a lot." Cobra spoke standing next to Wendy who looked slightly shocked. "Why won't you just stay and take my hits?" Cobra shrugged with his shoulders taking a hold of Wendy's hand, which made Natsu growl back. Even Wendy didn't expect that which made her cheeks have a tint of red.  
Cobra chuckled watching Natsu's face show more aggression, a killing intent could be felt.  
"A soft spot… You always did fascinate me Natsu." Cobra added with a grin.  
"Butting in as usual Cobra… You can get pretty annoying sometimes." Kagura came to his side, her look was concentrated on Natsu who had his eyes on Cobra.  
"Why, can't I even say hi to my childhood friend?" Cobra raised his hands in defense.  
"'Childhood friend?'" Kagura recited his words, Cobra didn't treat Natsu like a friend or not even close. "Do all of your childhood friends have a vicious look like that?"  
"Natsu is special… You can say I fell in love with him." Cobra admitted which made Natsu throw his fists in the air, denying what he just heard.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING! PERVERTED SNAKE MONKEY!" Natsu screamed out, Kagura blushed 'boy love' and she chuckled gently. Wendy however couldn't look at either of the two boys.  
"What are you saying, 'my love'?" The disgusting way that he said it, winking at Natsu, Cobra had managed to make him sick.  
"Oi, don't make me break your neck." Natsu roared back at Cobra, who was happily holding on to Wendy's hand. Kagura did enjoy this little fiasco, but her look suddenly sharpened looking to the side.  
"Oh? The lovely couple appears." Kagure spoke towards the two mages who walked calmly towards the group. "Should I check their stats?"  
"What the hell are you babbling about Kagura? This isn't a RPG game…" Cobra cut her off, but couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Did you call for backup Natsu? You're not solo anymore?"  
"He doesn't need any help against a sicko like you." Gray retorted, observing the situation. Lucy caught a glimpse of Wendy, their eyes met for a moment before Wendy looked away. This made Lucy feel that something was wrong.  
"Ehh, interesting words. Though are they really true?" Cobra came closer to Wendy, his face right next to her. This made her slightly panic, with a bright red blush she looked away from him. This made even Gray want to bury the guy in a deep pit. Cobra then moved his look at Natsu. "No wonder you guys are good friends. Both of you have similar thoughts." Gray was shocked by his comment. "So why don't you both come at me?"

An invitation gladly taken.

* * *

There wasn't anything happening around the academy. Just the usual pattern where people went to lectures and then to club activities. Normal, plain and above all ~ "Boring."  
The blonde girl sighed, watching as the sun started to set. Her hand placed on the fence which protected students from falling. Nobody would have wanted to fall down from the roof, it was a frightening height. Yet the girl wasn't looking down below, rather up at the beautiful scenery in front of her.  
"Jeez, that idiot." Yuki thought about Natsu and everything he said back in her room.  
_"Your hands are cold."_ _"It's cold and lonely in this world, isn't it? "I want to know more about you."_

Did he really mean those words?

"Yup, he is an idiot for sure." But Yuki's could only blush just remembering his serious look. No wonder her favorite place was the roof. This was the place where she met 'him'. Somebody who understood her, even though he was her pray… Why does he have to be so kind? Yuki couldn't look at the sunset anymore, it was something so beautiful while she was a nightmare at best. His blood… It tasted so sweet. Even she couldn't stop the desire and the urge to drink it. It was only natural for her kind… To kill dragon slayers.  
Yuki's train of thoughts was suddenly disrupted by a familiar scent.  
"Blood?" A violent and devastating sound could be heard a few floors below, in a hurry she jumped over the fence and stood on the little edge, holding the fence with one hand. Looking down she was startled by the sight. Falling debris, mixture of blood, his blood, his body falling down.

"Natsuuu!" Another mage desperately jumped down following behind the dragon slayer. He used his magic to create a net made of ice which caught both a meter above the ground. The black-haired mage landed on top of the dragon slayer, he was soon bombarded by insults and all kinds of words. But both of them were interrupted by a large snake that was heading their way. Both of the mages avoided it with ease.  
"Remind yourself later to lose a few pounds!" Natsu yelled out, getting into his fighting stance.  
"Don't get me started on whose fault it was we were sent flying." Gray retorted in a calm manner, he then conjured a bow made of ice and aimed for the vicious snake. But before they could launch their attack on the snake something fell on it creating a vicious blast and creating a smoke screen between them. Luckily they managed to protect their eyes and waited for the smoke to clear.

"Don't get your hopes up little snake, he's my pray!" Yuki stood on top of the unconscious snake, her foot was on its head. Both Natsu and Gray stood dumbfounded and practically stunned by her appearance.  
"Who's her pray?" Gray asked pointing at the unfamiliar girl who was proudly walking over the snake.  
"Guess it's me, what a bothersome situation…" Natsu put a hand on his forehead, with a sigh he knew what was going to happen next. Gray was probably going to further question it, but he suddenly went quiet. In fact he placed his hand under his chin looking at the girl and then back at Natsu. A logical conclusion sparked inside of his head.  
"So you were in those kind of things…" Gray blushed thinking about something rather…  
"Bastard… I deny everything." Natsu said calmly, but was interrupted by Yuki who came and gave him a big hug. This made him quite surprised, Gray was also shocked which made him jump back away from them.  
"Darling, don't fight with lesser beings like that without me~" Yuki spoke in her usual seductive tone, both Gray and Natsu almost had nosebleeds.  
"Darling?! How did our relationship advance so fast?!" Natsu asked pushing Yuki away, but he couldn't move her one bit.  
"So you do have a relationship with her." Gray had a smirk on his face and winked at Natsu. Of course Natsu could only send him a death glare.

It took him a moment to realize that Yuki had bitten his neck and started to drink his blood. Which made his heart beat faster and everything around him started to feel fuzzy…

"Don't worry.. I'll protect you…" Yuki whispered into his ear, Natsu could only stand there paralyzed. But soon they were interrupted by a person with a pretty pissed look on his face.  
"You guys really have a death wish." Cobra spoke up looking at the three mages who had successfully defeated his friend. Gray thought about the situation and remembered how Yuki probably knocked it out landing on it. "So it was you, Blondy?" He looked at Yuki who was holding Natsu close.  
"Pets like that should be kept on leash." Yuki retorted slowly moving away from Natsu, his balance was slightly off but Yuki signaled Gray to take over. Without time to waste Gray made his way to Natsu and supported him so that he wouldn't fall.  
"Aren't we keeping quiet on who the real animal is?" Cobra asked looking at Yuki with slight curiosity, his words made her slightly surprised. 'He knows my secret?'  
"Oh I don't know it. I can just get slight hints. To me it seems that you are really a dangerous element here." His tone was ruthless and wanted to let Yuki know a few things.  
"So you can read my mind?" Yuki retorted. "Is it really good to give hints to your opponents?"  
"Either way you can't stop me. Nobody can." Cobra chuckled, this was going to be amusing.

Soon the courtyard was full of students watching the confrontation. Kagura, Wendy, and Lucy also joined the spectators, an unexpected twist of events.  
"Did she call Natsu 'darling'?" Lucy whispered to Kagura who just nodded frantically with a blush on her face, who knew what she was thinking about.  
"Natsu…" Wendy whispered, but knew that he could hear her from the distance. Her voice woke him up and his look quickly darted towards her. Their eyes met, this time with a lot of unexpected emotions flying in the air…

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
